


An Adventure of a Lifetime

by faithfreedom



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfreedom/pseuds/faithfreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Killer walks the streets of Tulsa targeting young kids. First the kids go missing then turn up dead. Pony and Johnny are the right age group. The killer's last target was some kid five doors down. Darry and Dally are worried and try to watch the kids but will they be able to watch them 24/7? It's only Greasers. Soc's don't seem worried. Do they have something to do with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All alone the broadening skies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is faithfreedom :) I love the outsiders! I have finished this story so I'll try to post everyday. This first chapters in Johnny's POV until I change it. I changed their ages - Johnny 13, Pony 11, Soda 15, Darry 21, Dally 17, Two-Bit 16, Steve 15, Curly Shepards 16 and Tim Shepard's 19. Please no harsh criticism. Excuse all the spelling mistakes and errors, I did spellcheck it. The characters will most likely be out of character :) Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own The Outsiders. If I did Johnny and Dally wouldn't die. :)

It was all over the news. A bunch of kids went missing then appeared dead some place random. One guy found a kid in a restaurant oven. Apparently cooked. It made my stomach turn at the thought.  
I was worried and I could kinda tell Dally was too. He was spending nights here more often. Dally made me stay here and nobody would let me sleep in the lot anymore. Dally said he would pound my head in if he found me sleeping there.  
They had Two-Bit and Steve drive Pony in to school too. He wasn't allowed to go anywhere by himself anymore. Not even if I was there.  
I was allowed to go out by myself sometimes but Dally wasn't far.  
The kid down the road went missing five days ago and that got Dally all worked up. The kid was only 14. It made Dally even more nervous. He didn't show it but I could see it mostly in his eyes.  
I looked around the empty house. Soda should be back soon.  
There was a rumor around school that the way you can tell you where going to get nabbed was a phone call with no one on the other line. I didn't believe anything those stupid Soc's said but still I thought about it.  
Suddenly the phone rang and I almost jumped out of my skin. I stood up and answered. For a second it was silent. I got real scared and was about to hang up when I heard,  
"Hey Johnny!" It was Soda's voice. My breaths came in smouldering gasps.  
"You okay kid?" He asked.  
"Ya, I'm fine." I said quietly.  
"Good, Dally passed by and wanted me to make sure you were okay. He was off to Bucks fer some drinks." Soda said lightly.  
"Gunna be a little late. You okay with that?" Soda said.  
"Ya I'll be fine." I told him.  
"'Ok good. Call me if you need anything." Soda said. We quickly said goodbye and I sat on the couch.  
It started to get dark and as the sun set I got worried. It was my imagination messing with me but the hair on the back of my neck was standing on end. Just then someone flew through the door. I jumped so hard I fell off the couch. I flicked out my switch and spun around to see a confused looking Curly Shepard.  
"Jesus, give me a heart attack!" I huffed.  
"Man lock the door!" Curly yelled and pulled me toward the door. Curly looked really shaken. I locked the door and sat on the couch. Curly sat on the recliner and I noticed he was white as a sheet, shaking and on the verge of tears.  
"What happened, you look like a wreak" I said.  
"Some guy pulled up beside me and tried to pull me in the car." Curly almost sobbed. "Punched him in the face and bolted." Small tears streamed his face. He made no effort to hide them.  
"I think it was the killer man." Curly stated. I took a sharp breath. Sobs where raking his body. I went over and put a hand on his shoulder. I have consoled a lot of people but Curly Shepard wasn't on the list and I never thought he would be.  
"He followed me here. He never got out though he just watched me come inside. I was so scared man." I knew Curly wouldn't tell anyone but me this. He wouldn't tell Pony or Dally and definitely not Tim. It took a few minutes for him to calm down and I got him a glass of water. He drank it quick and looked up at me.  
"You ain't going to tell anyone I was crying, I'll punch your face in." He said. I shook my head and he let out a breath. I took a small peek out the window and couldn't see anyone. I relaxed slightly. I looked at Curly. I didn't think the killer would try to nab a 16 year old kid. It made me even more nervous. Curly looked older like 18 or something. It made me worry for Dally or Soda or one of the other gang.  
We sat and watched T.V for a while until we heard banging on the door. Both me and Curly jumped. I turned to look and it was Soda and Steve looking confused. I walked over and opened the door.  
"Hey kiddo," Soda said "Whatcha have the door locked for?" He looked over at Curly. Curly still looked pretty shaken up.  
"Curly almost got nabbed by the killer." I said quietly. Soda's eyes widened and Steve looked at Curly. Curly's eyes were slightly red from crying.  
"Tell me what happened." Soda said and Curly followed him into the kitchen. Steve sat on the couch and tried to not look scared. After a while Soda came out and Curly sat down on the couch and closed his eyes. Soda went to the phone and phoned someone.  
Soda's POV  
Man this was freaky. Curly was almost kidnapped and killed. I think that would be the one thing that would make Tim break. Although Tim didn't show it he really cared about Angela and Curly. Once Curly finished talking, I went to call Tim.  
"Hello?" Tim's gruff voice answered.  
"Hey Tim, how's it goin'?" I said as cheerfully as I could.  
"What is it Curtis. Better not be one of yours and Randle's jokes again 'cause I will pound your face in." Tim said.  
"Hey not so violent, I got your kid brother over here at my place. He says he almost got picked up by the killer guy." I said. The line went silent for a second.  
"He okay?" Tim said gruffly.  
"Ya he's fine. He's going to stay here though." I told him.  
"Tough enough, Tell him not to get himself killed." Tim said and hung up. I smiled and went over to Curly. He still looked Jumpy. Maybe even jumpier then Johnny.  
"Hey Shepard, Yer stayin' tonight. Brother says don't get killed." I told him. Curly nodded and quickly fell asleep.  
I heard the door rattle and jumped a little. I forgot I locked it again. I opened it and saw Pony and Two-Bit. They looked confused. I told them what happened and they nodded. Pony looked scared but relived his old buddy wasn't kidnapped.  
Two-Bit sat down on the couch and Pony went and talked to Curly. I was relived it wasn't Pony or Johnny who was almost abducted. I smiled and sat on the couch. I left the door unlocked now cause there was so many of us. Darry came home a little while later and asked me why Curly Shepard was here. When I told him he looked concerned. I knew he was thinking about Pony and Johnny.  
Johnny's POV  
Everyone was here but Dally. I was starting to get worried. I knew I was just kidding myself though. Dally would beat the pulp out of the guy before he got nabbed.  
I watched Soda talking to Darry. Darry looked concerned. I hope he wasn't thinking about me. I hate it when people worry about me.  
It was around 10:30 when I watched Dally come in. That was everyone. Darry locked the door. Everyone was going to be crashing here tonight. Soda offered his room to Curly but he declined. Two-Bit jumped onto the opportunity and took Soda's offer.  
Around 11:00 we all started parting into sleeping spots. Soda and Pony went to their room. Two-Bit went to Soda's room, Darry went to his room and we all found a comfortable spot to sleep.  
Steve was sleeping on the floor. Dally got the recliner, Curly took the couch and I took the chair. I dozed off quickly only to be awakened by yelling. I shot off the chair and stumbled onto Steve. Steve swore out loud and pushed me off him.  
Curly was yelling in his sleep. Dally looked annoyed and was eyeing him like he was meat. Soda was out of his room with a half asleep Pony following him and Darry was slowly coming out of his room. Two-Bit slept through the entire thing.  
Soda woke Curly up and Curly started sobbing again. Soda patted him on the back while Pony hugged his friend. When Curly calmed down, I heard Dally ranting about how it was three in the morning. Curly finally stopped bawling and looked embarrassed. He didn't say anything about it so I spoke up.  
"Don't go blabbing on about this." I said with as much confidence as I could. Everyone looked at me, nodded and went back to where they were sleeping. Dally was still grumbling and I laughed a little and dozed off.


	2. Under the every night I will lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back!!! Hope you enjoy! Sorry for any spelling mistakes :) Just let me know if you find one and I'll fix it :) Oh ya I forgot to say, this is after the book but Dally and Johnny just aren't dead :) 
> 
> I do not own the Outsiders :(

Johnny's POV  
I woke up to the bright sunlight through the window. I sat up slowly. I saw Curly sleeping like a log on the couch and Dally was doing the same. Dally snorted and I chuckled.  
I went into the kitchen and pulled a few eggs out. I have been around here long enough that I knew the first Curtis who wakes up makes breakfast. Although I wasn't a Curtis I made breakfast anyways.  
I couldn't find the chocolate cake and I didn't know how to make chocolate cake so I made an entire carton of eggs. I figured it would fill the gang and Shepard.  
I put them all on the table and went out for a smoke. I watched kids running out to play and the paper person going by. Once he was long gone, I went and grabbed the paper.  
Of course the headline was another teen kidnapped. It could have been Curly. I moaned and read on, Bryce Adams missing. Last seen in DX Gas station. I thought for a moment. I went inside and saw Soda up and eating a piece of chocolate cake. I put the paper on the counter and asked,  
"Does a guy named Bryce work at the DX?"  
"Ya why?" Soda asked not looking up.  
"He went missing." I told him and he moaned.  
He looked up to see if I was kidding and I shook my head slightly. That's where I heard that name before.  
He got up to wake Darry up. They both had work today. I heard Darry squeal when Soda tickled him. I heard someone else go in and join the fun.  
I also heard Dally groan from being woken up again. Dally came in a few minutes later and took two eggs and a beer. He chugged the beer and ate the eggs without saying anything.  
"Johnny you goin' to school today?" Two-Bit called. I thought for a minute.  
"Ya." I called back over the noise of Darry's booming laughs. I watched Soda and Steve fly out of Darry's bedroom and jump over the couch.  
They were both "hiding" behind chairs. Darry came out a minute later and ate two eggs. I took an egg and left into the bitter cold outside.  
"Be at your place by 8:30 to pick you up!" Steve called after me. I waved and walked down the road. I kept looking over my shoulder as I walked.  
Every time a car passed by I held tighter to my six inch switchblade. The only car that really bothered me was a car full of Soc’s calling me trash. I took it quietly and didn't say anything.  
I snuck inside my house hoping my old man was asleep. I went quietly up the stairs into my room.  
I stuffed books and school junk in my bag and slung it over my back. I brushed my teeth and greased my hair.  
Once I deemed myself presentable I snuck back downstairs. Unfortunately my dad was awake now and in the kitchen. I tried to sneak past but he stopped me.  
"You stealin' my stuff again kid." He grunted and swung a fist at me. It hit me right on my cheek.  
I had no clue what he was talking about. As I waited for my ears to stop ringing, he pushed me out the door.  
I stumbled and fell hard on the pavement. I scraped my knee pretty good.  
I got up and sat on the side of the road until Steve's car rolled along. I hopped in wincing as I put pressure on my freshly cut leg.  
Nobody seemed to notice. Two-Bit was rambling along about a blonde he was dreaming about. I tuned him out and watched the land pass by.  
Pony broke me out of my daydream when we got to school.  
We hopped out and watched Steve park the car, then we went in and they talked to all the greasers around. I just followed Ponyboy silently.  
Finally the bell rang and everyone filed into the class, which I half tuned out. The Teacher was talking too fast anyways. I always hated school because nobody gives you time to think. That’s exactly what I need but instead teachers call me stupid. I don't care but it don't feel too great. I dozed off momentarily but was awoken by the teacher calling my name.  
"Mr. Cade... Mr. Cade!" She said. I looked up.  
"I asked you what the square root of forty five was." She said sourly. I looked down at my notes. They were blank. I shrugged and looked down as the class laughed. I was never good at math. She asked some Soc the same question and he answered it right after she said it.  
The class laughed at me again and I dozed off, drooling on my paper. The next time I woke up there were some Soc’s pushing me right out of my chair. I grunted as I hit the ground and they all laughed. I stood up and grabbed my stuff. As I was walking by, one Soc stuck his foot out and I tripped over it. They laughed again as I hit the ground, my cheeks going red. After two minutes of laughing at me, they left.  
I gathered my things for a second time and walked out of the classroom into the overly crowded halls. I tried to find Pony or Two-Bit and maybe Steve but I couldn't find them. I pushed my way through the crowd and went into the next classroom. I went through each class only half paying attention until lunch came around. Finally I found Pony and we went out and waited for Two-Bit and Steve. By the time they came over lunch was half over and Steve had a bloody nose and a fat lip.  
"Got in a fight." Two-Bit said pointing at Steve. Steve smiled and said, "Stupid Soc kicked a locker door closed on my head. He deserved it." Pony laughed and we piled into Steve's car to visit the DX. The DX was empty when we got there. The big sign on the door read, closed. Steve seemed surprised. We drove by Pony's house to see what’s up. Soda was home playing poker with Curly.  
"Why's the DX closed?" Steve asked Soda. I watched Soda slip an ace out of his sleeve. I tried to stifle my laugh but Curly noticed.  
"He cheating Johnny?" Curly asked raising an eyebrow and looking like Two-Bit. I laughed harder and Curly put his hand down. "Stop cheating Curtis." Curly said.  
Soda laughed, "I will when you will, Shepard." Curly yelped as Soda kicked him and three aces fell out of his shoe. Curly looked up and smiled slyly. I looked at the clock, school would start soon.  
"Common guys lets go." Pony said before I could and left through the door. Me, Steve and Two-Bit followed him. We piled in the car and drove on. I noticed someone watching us from a distance. It gave me chills.  
Curly's POV  
Stupid Curtis! I thought. I owed him fifty dollars. He owed me twenty. I decided to head back to my place to see Angela. Tim didn't care. When I told Soda I was leaving he was hesitant on letting me leave. I assured him I would be fine and went out the door. I hopped over each crack in the sidewalk just to be doing something.  
It felt like someone was following me. I kept a tight grip on my switch to be safe. I looked behind me several times but there was no one there. I relaxed a little when I got closer to home. I noticed a black T-Bird coming up the road slowly. I walked a little faster.  
The car pulled right up beside me and swung the door open. A big husky man stepped out and I almost wet myself. The man made a grab at me and I jumped away but he caught my hood and almost strangled me. I struggled and swung my knife until I felt it find its mark and the man dropped me. I spun around and saw the man’s arm bleeding. He made another grab for me and I ran. I ran and I sobbed. I didn't care who saw me at this point.  
I pushed through the front doors of our house and threw myself on the couch. I heard light thumps that meant Angela coming down the stairs. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I hadn't cried in front of her since I was little. I was just so scared. She kept looking at me so I calmed down and put a hard face on.  
"What happened?" She asked in her singsong voice.  
"Guy tried to nab me." I got out. She gasped as Tim came into view and looked at me funny. I told him what happened and he shrugged like it didn't matter.  
"You’re not going soft on me are you Curly?" Tim asked me.  
"Naw, just a little shaken." I called back. Maybe I was going soft. I wasn't going back out there by myself. I couldn't call anyone to come get me either so I sat on the couch. It was so boring at home. I played poker with Angel but she didn't really get it. I was explaining everything to her twenty times until I got frustrated and went into the kitchen. Tim was sitting at the table. I grabbed a beer and popped it open. He looked up from whatever he was reading for a second.  
"Some kid found dead in a gas station freezer." Tim told me. I raised my eyebrows.  
"What gas station?"  
"The DX." Said Tim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man don’t you hate cliff-hangers. Next chapters up tomorrow :) I hope it was better :) Please review!!


	3. Scratching claw and grip the rails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Here’s chapter three, I hope you guys like it!! :) Sorry for any mistakes. :) Thanks soo much for the reviews!!!

"Really?" I asked when Curly told me about what happened in the DX. I sighed. Of course it was the DX. Nothing came in our favour. The DX was going to be closed for the next few weeks.  
I was surprised Curly went out on his own. He told me he was almost caught again. He didn't clean the man’s blood off his knife. He told me he wanted to take it to the police station and maybe then they could catch the guy.  
I could tell Curly didn't want to leave again. I didn't go to school today, so I hung around with him. We played poker and I even talked him into playing go-fish. He looked annoyed that I kept winning. Curly didn't hide his cards well. After I won for the tenth time he threw his deck of cards at me and we wrestled a little.  
He had me down in a second. I struggled but Curly was bigger and older.  
"Holler Uncle!" Curly told me. I grunted and continued to fight. Curly was sitting on my waist and holding my arms down. I managed to unseat him and I ran to the couch.  
Curly cursed me under his breath for kicking him in the shin. I laughed and he looked up. There was a rattle on the doorknob. We both froze. Nobody was supposed to be home yet. My blood turned icy as the door swung open. I watched Curly pull out his switch and the person stepped forward.  
Soda's POV  
I decided to hang around the movies today. It was nice out and there were plenty of girls. The girls got pretty annoying following me around though. I wish I was working. Darry has to pay the bills on his own for now.  
As I was walking back around lunch, I spotted a black T-Bird trailing me. I had nothing on me so I walked a little faster. The T-Bird came and cut me off. A big man stepped out. I gulped and stepped back.  
The man made a grab at me but I punched him right in the nose. I started to run and the man chased me until I tripped on some random rock. I cursed out loud and watched the guy approach me. I tried to get up but my ankle burned like fire.  
The guy grabbed me and dragged me toward his car. I started hollering for Darry, Dally, anyone. We were almost to his car and he lifted me off the ground. I struggled but the man punched me in the stomach. I grunted and the man carried me toward the car.  
I tried one last time to get away. I struggled and kicked. My foot ached and I felt the leather seats. I pushed away as hard as I could. The man punched me in the gut again and I yelled for help.  
I heard footsteps and heard the guy grunt. The man dropped me and drove off. I lay on my stomach on the side of the road. I could feel someone nearby and heard rocks hitting the ground. I heard the person coming over and I feel their hands on my arm.  
"You awake?" I can hear the voice of Tim Shepard ask. I moaned. Tim rolled me onto my back and he felt my ribs. He shook his head and helped me up. My ankle was bummed.  
Tim supported most of my weight and helped me home. Tim helped me up the stairs and once we got up the stairs Tim helped me inside.  
I looked up and saw Johnny and Curly both holding their blades. Tim raised his eyebrows and looked from one boy to another. The boys dropped their weapons and helped me get to the couch.  
Johnny's POV  
I got real scared when I saw Soda. He looked bad. Tim told me to go call Darry. I did as I was told.  
"Hello King's roofing, how can I help you?" A worker said.  
"I gotta talk to Darry Curtis." I said urgently  
"Alright hold on one second... Darrel Someone’s on the phone for you." The man yelled. It took a few minutes and I heard,  
"Hello."  
"Hey Darry, you gotta come home, Soda's hurt." I told him. I could almost see him getting impatient at the thought of his brother hurt.  
"What? How?" He asked  
"Dunno, gotta be somethin' big Tim brought him over." I said. Darry grunted goodbye and hung up. I went and grabbed a glass of water for Soda. I walked over and looked at him. He didn't look too bad. Pretty shaken up but fine otherwise.  
"'es got a cracked rib and I think a sprained ankle." Tim said to me. Tim was feeling Soda's ribs. Once Tim got near the middle Soda cried out in pain. Tim raised his eyebrows and Curly smiled. A minute later Darry ran through the door.  
"Soda you okay?" He asked looking at Soda. Soda nodded silently. Darry checked him over and nodded.  
"Mmm" Soda moaned.  
Darry went into the kitchen to make lunch. Tim stuck around for a while just standing behind the couch. Two-Bit and Steve dropped by and Two-Bit put Mickey on for him and Soda. Steve started teasing Two-Bit about Mickey and an argument started. I quietly laughed at them.  
I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a wet cloth. I put it on Soda's foot. Soda groaned at the pressure on his ankle. Curly watched Two-Bit and Steve fight, smiling slightly. I sat down on the floor to watch mickey and dozed off.  
I woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Darry looking down on me.  
"Common kiddo, Supper's ready." Darry said. Supper? How long was I asleep? I got up anyways and went into the kitchen.  
It was full of people. The whole gang was there (except Soda who was sleeping on the couch) plus Tim and Curly. I sat on a chair and dug in. It was really loud. Two-Bit was talking loudly to anyone who would listen while Darry and Steve talked about getting Darry's truck in the shop, Dally and Tim where arguing and Pony and Curly where talking.  
I sat quietly and ate. It was delicious. Once everyone was finished they all started a big poker game.  
I got up and sat in the living room with Soda. He was awake and in pain. I sat on the floor by his head and got him talking. He looked bored with the show that was on.  
He talked for a while and I flipped through the channels and we agreed on Bugs Bunny. Soda didn't like it as much as he liked Mickey but it was still something and nothing else was on. Two-Bit on the other hand refused to watch Bugs period.  
I was still shaken up about Soda being almost kidnapped, I think Soda was too.  
I could hear shouts from the kitchen like, "Two-Bit no cheating!" Or, "Someone pass the beer!" I quietly laughed at my friends.  
Soda slowly dropped off and slept for a while.  
Once the gang finished their twentieth game Tim and Curly left.  
Everyone calmed down a little and they pestered me to come join them. Finally I gave in and joined them. I won thirty bucks. I was pretty happy about it but I gave the money to Darry. He has been struggling to pay the bills without Soda.  
It was around ten when everyone went and found a place to sleep. Darry carried Soda to his room while Dally took the recliner. I took the couch and Steve took the floor. Two-Bit left to go home to watch his sister and Pony and Darry went to their rooms.  
As I was falling asleep I thought I saw someone outside on the porch. I fell asleep before I could say anything.  
The next morning I didn't feel too hot. I felt clammy. I lay on the couch trying to fall back asleep when an argument started between Soda and Darry. Soda was feeling a lot better and wanted to go do something. Darry said no. As I sat up I saw Dally throw a pillow at Darry for waking him up.  
Two-Bit and Steve where watching Mickey and Pony was getting ready for school.  
Soda won the argument. All Soda had to do was take it easy. I didn't really feel like going to school today. I felt a cold hand on my forehead and I jumped.  
"You got a fever kid. You feel okay?" Darry asked.  
"Ya just a little hot, I'll be fine." I said.  
"Okay. If you need to, take a few aspirins." He told me.  
I nodded and Darry went to make breakfast. I dozed off for a while and woke up to Soda sitting on the floor flicking through channels. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I saw eggs and toast on the table and a few aspirins.  
"That for me?" I asked, making Soda jump slightly.  
"Ya, take the aspirins too. You got a pretty good fever." Soda said.  
I nodded and ate the food. I popped the aspirins in my mouth and swallowed. They tasted bitter.  
I sat with Soda and watched some show about monkeys. There was absolutely nothing on TV today. I dozed off and when I woke up I felt a lot better.  
I took a small shower and ate some lunch. Soda had made Purple craft dinner. It didn't taste too bad.  
Soda was so restless and wanted to do something, so we went for a walk to the movies. Darry wouldn't let anyone walk alone. The only thing that bugged us on our way there was a car full of Soc’s.  
They screamed "GREASERS!" At us.  
It didn't make us feel too hot but we just took it. There were five Soc’s in the car.  
We got to the movies around noon and caught the last half of the movie. We left once the movie was finished.  
We went to the park and watched the little kids play for a while. Just our luck on our way home a bunch of Soc’s cut us off. They got out of their car and circled us. I knew we couldn't make a run for it, Soda's ribs and foot was still sore. They took a step forward and I flicked out my switch.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it!! Please review!!


	4. Every day my living hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! Here's the fourth chapter!! :)

I was scared. Soda had nothing on him and I still wasn't feeling too great.  
"Hey guys look what we found, Greasy trash!" The leader said.  
"Your outta your territory." I said mustering as much courage as I could. Realisation flickered across my mind and I winced remembering the last time I said that to a Soc. The guy grinned at my show of weakness.  
"Don't care. We can go wherever we want greaser!" The guy’s buddy said coldly.  
"I don't want any trouble." Soda warned, his eyes showing his true feelings.  
"Shut it Grease, we ain't looking for trouble. Just a little fun." The leader said with a grin, spreading his arms as if he wanted a hug.  
The Soc’s stepped in a little more. Soda smiled. It seemed to make the Soc’s angry.  
"Go have fun elsewhere." Soda said coolly.  
The Soc raised his eyebrows.  
"Why are you too chicken to hang out with the big kids?" The Soc said. Soda's eyes went big. He got a mouthful of spit and spat it at the other teens.  
"Watch what your doing greaser! Don’t wanna get into trouble." The leader said, getting angry. I knew the only reason they hadn't beaten us up yet was they were trying to get a rise out of us. It was working on Soda. He looked real mad.  
"Watch what you call people, idiot!" Soda spat, his anger billowing off of him.  
"Hey remember the kid who helped kill Bob?" One guy asked another, loud enough for us to hear. "We got him good! I don't think he'll leave that lot for hours."  
Soda's eyes widened. They were talking about Ponyboy.  
"You better not have touched my brother!" Soda growled.  
"Your brother? Oh dear, I never knew." The leader said sarcastically. Soda lunged at the guy. He got the Soc right in the nose. The leader squealed in pain as blood streamed down his face. I only got one glimpse at Soda before the other Soc's jumped on him. He looked amused.  
I leapt onto a Soc's back gripping his hair tightly. I was only able to hold him for a couple seconds before he pushed me to the ground. Another came to help beat me, sending me into a panic. I jumped up and kicked the advancer in the groin, watching with satisfaction when the guy instantly fell over, moaning and groaning.  
I turned back to the Soc who was punching Soda and threw a punch as hard as I could into the Soc’s face. I got the guy a few times in the nose before we let up and let them retreat. I helped Soda up once the Soc’s were gone, brushing the dirt off my own jeans.  
Soda only had a few bruises and a split lip but he looked panicky. I could tell that he was thinking about Pony… about the threat. He motioned for me to follow before taking off in a full out run toward the lot. I followed. When we got there, no one was there. Soda searched the entire lot. Then he sprinted again. I was starting to get tired following him. I could barely keep up. I wondered how he could go so fast when his foot was bummed. We ran to the school and spotted Pony hanging out with friends. Soda let out a long sigh and sat in the field across from the school. I sat beside him, watching two birds flutter around together. We sat there until school let out and we went over to pick Pony up.  
"Hey pone!" Soda called. Pony looked up and smiled.  
"Hey guys, what happened?" Pony asked frowning at Soda's new bruises.  
"Got jumped, no big deal." Soda said. Pony’s frown deepened. I don’t think he was too happy about that.  
"How was school?" I asked, changing the subject.  
"Good, teachers where bugging me about where you were." Pony said. "They said you had a test to rewrite."  
"Oh, they didn't bug you too much did they?" I asked, my cheeks flushing red.  
"Nah, not too much. I told them you were sick." Pony said.  
We started back to Pony's place when pony asked,  
"Can we go see the new Paul Newman movie?" Pony looked over at me.  
I shrugged "Sure."  
"Pone I gotta go start supper." Soda groaned.  
"Aww common Soda, me and Johnny will be alright. Right Johnny." He looked at me.  
"Ya we'll be fine, it's just a movie." I said to Soda. Pony smiled. Soda still didn't look convinced. That's when Dally came strolling by. Pony smiled wide as if he got a gift.  
"Hey Dal, could you walk me and Johnnycake to the movies." Pony called, his eyes shining. Dally glanced over at us with a bored look. He hadn't seemed to notice us till now.  
"Sure." Dally shrugged, letting a smile grace his lips and ruffled my hair.  
"What about you Soda, you'll be alone." I pointed out. We were about two blocks away from their place and three blocks from the theater. Soda insisted he would be fine, although he didn't look too sure himself. We finally let him go and he began his walk back to his house. We turned and started toward the drive in, stopping by the corner store to goof around.  
Dally ended up snatching a pack of cools while we were there and I bought a bag of chips for the movie. The concession stand was too expensive. Once it started getting dark we slipped into the theater.  
We soon found out that the people in front of us wouldn't stop talking which got annoying pretty fast. Pony kept glancing in their direction throughout the movie and Dally had started kicking their chair. The people had started talking louder and when Dally had enough, he kicked the one guy's chair so hard that the he flew from the chair and hit the ground with a loud thud. The other guy shot Dally a fiery glare and Dal kicked his chair too. They both looked annoyed but moved to some other chairs. Dally was laughing by the end of it.  
Once the movie finished we started to walk home and I was glad that Pony looked happy. The movie wasn't bad, there were some parts I didn't really understand. Just random things. I didn't bother pondering about it too much though.  
We walked home with Dally rambling about something stupid. He was mostly slurring his words though so I couldn't really understand him. He had drunk one too many beers and would have a wicked hangover in the morning. Pony started laughing when he made us stop and tried to give me a hug.  
We got back to the Curtis's and flopped Dally on the couch. He fell asleep after a couple minutes. I went out for one last smoke and noticed someone staring my way from the lot. I could only just see the outline but it was pretty clear it was a big man. I stared back for a few seconds before I started getting fidgety. I was almost done my smoke so I just stepped closer to the door.  
Maybe I should get someone. Darry or even Ponyboy would come out and stand with me. I was almost finished though and the person hasn't moved yet so... I don't have to worry. Do I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! I hope you liked it! The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow!! :D


	5. Oh God you know I've tried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Chapter 5! I hope you like it and sorry if anyone’s OOC. I hope it's good! Warning: Swearing.  
> I don't own the Outsiders.

Johnny's POV  
I ended up falling asleep right when I came inside. I was planning to tell someone about the man I saw but I fell asleep right when I hit the couch.  
I was woken up a little while later to Two-Bit screaming at the TV. I groaned and sat up, sending a glare at the rowdy teen. Darry, Steve and Soda came to join us until Darry switched it to the Saturday night news and sent Pony to bed.  
"AWW Darry! I wanna stay up." Pony wined as he unwillingly walked to his room. Darry scoffed as the news reported about another teen kidnapped. Afterwards, he quickly switched it to Bugs bunny. Steve and Two-Bit left a little while later, Dally following them out. Darry and Soda went off to bed a little while afterwards and I ended up falling asleep to the sounds of the TV.  
I flinched awake, hearing heavy thumps on the porch. I looked up in a panic but saw nobody out the window. I rested my head back down on the cushion, listening to the boring drawl of the documentary when more thumps sounded and the door rattled.  
I looked up to see a large man opening the door. I screamed in terror and twisted myself off the couch. I knocked into the table and two of Two-Bit's beer bottles dropped beside me, showering me in little glass pieces. Unfortunately, one was partly full when it fell over and dumped on my head. I was still screaming as the man ran away, leaving the door wide open. I gasped heavily for air, my hair soaked and sticking to my face with leftover beer. I could feel beer trickle down my hand which might or might not be blood.  
"Johnny?" Darry called as he stumbled out of his bedroom. I could hear Pony and Soda follow him. Darry placed a hand on my back and rubbed it soothingly, whispering soothing words. I leaned into the embrace, my hands still shaking violently.  
"Darry... why is the front door open?" Pony asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Soda shrugged, looking to Darry for the anwser.  
"Just close it and lock it bud. Soda can you call Dally?" Darry asked. Pony nodded and Soda stood up to grab the phone book. I closed my eyes as Darry rubbed my back. I was so scared. That guy tried to come in here. He could have killed us, robbed us. What if it was the kidnapper? After five minutes of sitting silently in Darry’s embrace, I was feeling a little better. My nerves spiked again though, when I heard more footsteps on the porch. I heard the tug on the door knob and I started to freak out again. Darry gave me a smile before getting up and opening the door. Dally was standing there looking confused and Darry whispered something to him. I let out a breath that I had no idea I was holding, trying to focus on making my hands stop shaking. I looked up as Dally strode over to sit beside me on the couch.  
"You okay kiddo?" He asked, his stormy eyes glinting in the moonlight. I nodded, not trusting my voice.  
"What happened?" Dally asked. Pony, Soda and Darry shrugged so Dal looked to me. Darry had walked off to get me a towel and a band aid for my cut.  
"I-I was asleep w-when I heard s-someone walking outside. I l-looked over and nobody was there s-so I tried to go back to bed. T-then the d-doorknob was rattling so I looked up again. T-There w-was a g-guy there. He was coming inside… I-I got soo scared. I fell off t-the couch and knocked T-Two-Bit's beer over." I told them, fighting to keep myself composed. Dally stared hard at me, trying to decide if I was playing a joke on them or not. I was definitely not. I started to cry in spite of myself again and Dal put a hand on my shoulder and told me it was okay now. He told the others to go back to bed. He was going to stay here for the rest of the night. He carried me into Soda’s bedroom and tucked me into the bed and whispered a “goodnight.” The door was shut and I eventually dozed off, wrapped in extra blankets and protected by the toughest greaser in town.  
Dally's POV (Earlier)  
I jumped awake as someone banged on the door.  
"WHAT!" I yelled. growling out something rude before opening the door.  
"Some kid wants to talk to ya!" Buck yelled. I got up and went down to the phone.  
"What?" I demanded.  
"Dal?" Someone asked.  
"Ya what?" I repeated, the hangover making my head pound.  
"It's Pony. Johnny is freaking out. You gotta come over." Pony said seriously. "He was crying and screaming..." I hung up before he could continue and ran out the door, skipping a step on my way out. I ran the entire way down the road. As I approached, I noticed some man starting his car and driving off much quicker than necessary but I didn't give it a second thought. I ran up the steps and turned the door handle but It wouldn't budge. I tried again but Darry opened it.  
"Thanks for coming Dal. Johnny's a wreck. I found him sobbing on the floor with beer all in his hair and the door wide open." Darry said and I raised my eyebrows. I walked in, glancing at Johnny who looked like he'd seen a ghost.  
"You okay kiddo?" I asked. Johnny nodded silently. Poor kid.  
"What happened?" I asked, trying to soften my tone.  
He explained what happened, his voice stuttering more than usual. He started shaking and I sat beside him and gave him my best smile. That was probably the most talking I have ever heard Johnny do. I was trying to see if he was joking or something but he was serious. Then he started to cry and I wrapped my arm around his small, shaking shoulders. He leaned up against me and started to doze off. I could smell the beer that soaked his hair and I took the towel Darry brought and wrapped it loosely around him. Darry convinced me to put a band aid on his cut and then the three Curtis's went off to bed. They offered me to put Johnny into Soda's old bedroom. I nodded and easily picked Johnny up. I carried him into Soda's room and plopped him on the bed. I covered him in the blankets and went back to the living room where I took Johnny’s previous spot.  
Johnny's POV  
In the morning I woke to birds chirping and the sunlight coming through a small window. I looked around and got up to make breakfast. The clock said it was seven in the morning. I knew Darry had the day off today and Soda and Steve did too which was nice. It was the weekend so Pony and Two-Bit didn't have school and Dally never had anything to do so he was free too. I made an entire carton of eggs and I sat down to eat one. Two-Bit came in with a loud bang and I jumped from the bang which earned me a glance from Two-Bit who looked at me funny for a second. After my egg I sat on the couch and watched TV with Two-Bit. I found myself glancing out the window a whole lot. I was real scared about what happened last night.  
"Hiya Johnnycake, How ya been?" He asked while a commercial was on, concern playing in his eyes.  
"Fine."  
"You okay Johnny?" Two-Bit said, looking at me harder as if that would do anything.  
"Ya I'm alright." I said quietly. Two-Bit shrugged as Mickey came back on.  
Pony was the next one up. He yawned and went outside to watch the sunrise. I got up and followed him.  
"Pretty ain't it?" Pony asked as the colors started to fade.  
"Sure is." I said.  
"I wish it never ended." Pony commented absent mindedly. I noticed Two-Bit heading to his car and driving off.  
"Nothing gold can stay." I said with a smile and Pony looked at me. We laughed together for a moment before going silent once more. I remembered the poem he recited to me while we were in the church. I also remembered what happened before and after that day and I unconsciously shuddered.  
"Wanna go see a movie later?" Pony asked.  
"Nah I saw one yesterday." I said. Pony nodded and turned to face me as the colors disappeared completely from the sky, leaving a deep blue.  
"What’d wanna do then?" Pony asked.  
"Dunno, I think I’m going to go back home for a while. I gotta do chores or I’ll be in a lot of trouble." I said. Pony nodded solomly and went back inside. I waited a little before getting up and starting to head home.  
Pony's POV  
I went inside and spotted Soda sitting at the table, eating the eggs Johnny made with jelly plastered on top. I went in the kitchen and grabbed myself a plate of eggs too and I heard the door bang open, revealing Two-Bit who stalked in with a big grin on his face. Soda looked up and gave him a suspicious look. Two-Bit pulled out a green pair of shoes.  
"What’s that?" I asked and Two-Bit started hysterically laughing. Me and Soda just stared at him.  
"Socy shoes." Two-Bit got out. He was laughing so hard he was crying.  
"What’s so funny?" Darry asked, walking into the room.  
"Their faces!" Two-Bit laughed, pointing to us.  
"I don't see what’s so funny." Darry said. Soda went over and picked up the shoes. On the back it had the name Greg Won printed neatly.  
"Where'd you get these Two-Bit?" Soda asked.  
"Swiped them from some Soc. He was trying on some shoes in the store down the road. I figured I could use a new pair of shoes." Two-Bit laughed. Darry rolled his eyes and took one of Johnny's eggs. I still wanted to go to the movies so I bugged Two-Bit.  
"Two-bit, wanna go to the movies? I asked. Two-Bit nodded as he stuffed his face with eggs. I laughed as the yoke dripped out of his mouth and down his chin. I turned to Darry.  
"Can me and Two-Bit go to the movies?" I asked him. He nodded and continued reading the paper. I waved for Two-Bit and he ran out of the house, doing a flip off the railing.  
We walked to the movies and Two-Bit told me about a dream he had and of course it had two blonde girls in it. I sighed as he told me details I didn’t want to know  
Finally, we got to the theater and Two-Bit started fidgeting. I knew I should have taken someone else. Or maybe gone by myself.  
As the movie started Two-Bit started kicking the seat in front of us. The person looked at us and sighed. About halfway through the movie Two-Bit annoyed the man in the seat so bad he got up steaming mad and stalked off. Two-Bit made us change seats so we don't get kicked out so we sat near the front. The guy came back with a police man from the lobby. The man looked along the rows of seats and pointed to us. The cop came over and said,  
"You boys must leave." Two-Bit grinned.  
"What did we do?" He asked innocently.  
"Disturbing the public. Now scram greaser." The cop said rudely. I looked at him. It was the normal 'talk to greasers' comments. I shrugged and dragged Two-Bit behind me out the door.  
"Thanks a lot. I was enjoying myself." I growled. He looked a little sorry though so I dropped it.  
He quickly told me another story of one of his misadventures until we got home. I walked in to an empty house. Dally had probably went to Bucks and Johnny was at his place. I didn't know where Darry and Soda where but Steve was probably with them.  
I watched Two-Bit flick through the channels as I grabbed Gone with the Wind which I had been reading for the twentieth time. Darry, Soda and Steve came home with a big bag of groceries after about an hour.  
"Hey Pone." Soda said as he stepped into the house. I waved to him, not taking my eyes off my book.  
After a while everyone except Johnny showed up and sat about the house as Darry started supper. I watched with amusement as Steve and Soda got into a wrestling match.  
The next thing I knew, I was pulled off of my chair and violently tickled. I squealed as Soda tickled my feet and Steve held me down.  
"Holler uncle!" They yelled in unison.  
"Uncle!" I screamed. Soda and Steve let me up.  
"Now look what you've done. I've lost my page." I said with fake anger. Soda and Steve laughed. We all calmed down a little and everyone except Darry gathered around the coffee table for a game of poker. After some time, Johnny came in sporting a brand new bruise on his cheek.  
"Hey." Johnny said quietly and sat on the couch. Dal went over and sat beside him and whispered something into his ear.  
Then he jumped up and was about to storm out the door when he ran face first into a panicked Tim Shepard. I got a little scared cause you don't normally see Tim panicked. Well I haven’t seen Tim panicked at all.  
"What the Fuck?" Dally asked from the floor. Tim was rubbing his forehead where Dally collided with him and let out a frustrated sigh.”  
"Curly's been kidnapped!" Tim bellowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Awww cliff-hanger! Don't worry I already have the next chapter ready! I will most likely post it tomorrow morning or tomorrow afternoon :) I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!


	6. I know how hard I tried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: Swearing and a little torture. Not too bad but i just thought i'd warn ya :) Thanks again for reading! hope you like it!)  
> Disclamer: I don't own the Outsiders! :)

Pony's POV  
"Curly's been kidnapped!" Tim bellowed, the panic and anguish appearing on his face.  
Johnny dropped his cup and it smashed on the floor. Everyone just stared in silence at Tim.   
"What?" Soda asked, picking at his ear as if he hadn’t heard right.  
"Curly was kidnapped! I was going' over to Bucks fer the money that he owes me and I saw some man dragging him into a car. I started running to get ‘im but they took off to fast!" Tim growled.   
I looked around at everyone, watching their reactions. Soda was chewing on his cup, Two-Bit looked like he was trying to find a joke that wouldn't offend Tim, Steve was rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Dally was ruefully rubbing his forehead, Darry was thinking hard about something and Johnny was shaking like a leaf.  
"Do you have any idea what the car looked like?” Darry asked. Tim shook his head and I noticed his hands where slightly shaking.   
"It'll be okay Tim." Darry said confidently. Tim only nodded and turned out the door. I watched him stalk down the driveway and get into his car. He slammed the gas and shot away from our house, leaving dark burns on the concreate.  
I watched Dally walk out of the house too with Johnny following him. Once they were gone, I turned back inside to see Darry looking worried.  
"Darry what are we going to do?" I asked softly.  
"I don't know kiddo, I don't know." Darry said as Soda pulled me into a hug.  
Curly's POV - Earlier in the day.  
I was heading home from some meeting with my brother. He had talked through the entire thing. It was so boring.   
The Soc's have been causing lots of trouble around lately. More jumping's, more chaos. I was a little sick of it, like when will it end? And then there's that guy who seems set on grabbing me, like hell.  
I was walking and heard the hum of an engine and noticed a familiar car pull up. Not the good familiar either. A big man climbed out and wrestled me to the ground. He grabbed my hair and started dragging me to his car. I struggled and called for help but it was no use.   
The man pressed a cloth across my mouth and nose. I tried not to breathe but it didn't work. I took a big gasp and immediately felt groggy. I was slowly drifting off. My escape attempts weakened and soon I passed out.  
oOo  
I woke up in a large room. It looked like a jail cell. What happened? My mind was still fuzzy from whatever the guy did to me.  
I sat up and looked around. There were no windows and a big metal door. I walked over to the door and pulled the handle. I yanked at it and pulled but nothing happened. I was in deep shit.  
I sat in the corner of the cell trying to hide in the shadows but when the man came he saw me right away. He was a tall man with a large black beard and tiny green eyes. He was wearing a muscle shirt and jeans. I noticed I was shaking.   
"Come over here." The man commanded. My eyes widened when I saw a handgun on his belt. I shook my head no and tried to get smaller.  
My pride wasn't a concern right now. I was shaking like a leaf and close to tears. Wouldn't you be? The man came forward and grabbed me by my collar. I screamed as his nails dug into my skin. He dragged me to a plate of food. I backed away from it, shaking my head.   
"No." I said. The man looked annoyed and grabbed my shirt again and brought me to the food.  
"Let me go you ugly bastard." I told the man. He grinned and shoved me to the ground and put one foot on my chest. I started gasping for breath. He was crushing my lungs.   
He pulled out a knife and cut down my side and threw a bunch of dirt in my cut. I yelled, hoping someone would hear. Nobody came.   
He left the food sitting there and walked out the door. I sat up slowly and unzipped my coat. I took my shirt off and wrapped it around my side, then put my coat back on. I looked at the food and limped back to the corner. I fell asleep and when I woke up there was screaming. I jolted up and limped to the door.   
"Please! Please!" A girl pleaded. There was one last scream and it went silent.   
I started panicking and trying to find another exit.   
The man came in and there was blood dripping off his shirt. He placed another plate of food and a glass of water and left again. I ignored it again and curled up in my corner.   
oOo  
After about a week of ignoring food I was starting to feel sick. I was huddled in the corner on the cell listening to my stomach growl when I heard footsteps echoing through the halls. The door swung open seconds later, revealing the man who’d come to drop off the food.  
"Could I go to the bathroom?" I asked. Normally I go in one corner but it started leaking down across the room and it was starting to get gross.   
The man stared hard at me for a moment before nodding and practically carrying me to a room with a toilet and sink.  
There was no window. I wondered where he found a place like this. He held the door shut from the outside and I locked it from the inside.  
I pulled my jacket off and untied my bloody shirt and just like I thought, the cut was infected.   
I tried cleaning my shirt with soap and water before cleaning the cut. Then I took the now clean-ish shirt and held it up against my cut. I hissed in pain as I tightly wrapped the shirt back around my waist.   
I knocked on the door and he opened it, grabbing me and moving me to another room. I could smell an old perfume in here and guessed it was the girl I heard screaming. I gulped and hoped that what happened to her didn't happen to me. I walked around the empty room and saw a small note.   
Dear Greaser.   
This is what your kind get for killing one of us.   
\- S.H.  
Who killed who? Wait what? Is he talking about Ponyboy? I had nothing to do with that! It was self-defence anyways. That Soc was asking for it.!   
I ripped the note from the wall and crumpled it into a ball before letting it flutter to the ground. I tried calling for help again but nobody came. The man came in and grabbed my chin. He lifted me off the ground and slammed me into the wall. Stars burst into view and a sharp pain radiated in my chest.  
"It’s no use, Greaser! Your family isn't even looking for you. I killed the big one. And the little one is next. And your friend’s too." The man laughed.   
I started crying and he kept taunting me about what he will do to me and why. He told me his nephew informed him about how some greasers killed his son. This was Mr. Sheldon. The real Mr. Sheldon. The other one was that stupid Soc's step dad!   
"Your kind killed my son now I will kill every last one of you." He told me. He pulled his knife and sliced a long cut across my face. I groaned in pain while he traced my chin with the knife.   
He then pulled out a lighter and held it to my open hands, letting the red flame licked my palms. I knew I was screaming but I couldn’t hear anything. Buzzing filled my ears and my vision darkened as he let go of the hold on my hands.  
He then grabbed my feet and with very little effort, flipped me upside down and burned the bottoms of my feet too.   
"Stop! Please Stop!" I pleaded. He let go again, my feet slapping against the concreate.   
I heard before, about how this guy did one thing to each kid he stole. One kid was cut up, another had all his teeth pulled and one even was cooked. I wondered what he would do to me…  
Hopefully I would be saved before I found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hope you guys liked it! I’ll be gone for a little more than a week so I’ll update next Saturday or Sunday? Maybe later  Review please and tell me what you think! Have a good night!)


	7. and oh I tried......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Alright chapter 7. The song I used is one of my two favourite songs by Blind melon called I Wonder. The quote always reminds me of Johnny so I figured I’d use it. I hope you like it! Please review! Sorry for any spelling mistakes.)  
> (Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders or the song lyrics.)

"Now in my corner I got the ceiling in my eyes  
Arms holding up my knees  
And rocking back and forth's my life"  
-I Wonder, Blind Melon.

Johnny's POV (Earlier)  
I lost Dally while we were walking in the downtown rush hour crowd so I went back to my parents’ place. I snuck through the door and spotted my Dad in the kitchen so I stayed away from there and went up to my room.   
I sat on my bed, thinking of what happened to Curly before getting back up again. I was about to leave to go to the Curtis’s place when My dad threw open the door.   
"Get over here boy." My dad beckoned and I slowly walked over to him, my eyes on the floor.   
"Where'd you put my wallet? You stupid kid! Don't you lie to me." He growled.  
"I-I didn't take it. I wasn't here." I told him and he slapped me into a wall.  
"I said don't lie!" I was shoved to the floor and kicked twice.  
"Dad, please!" I pleaded as he grabbed a thick book and lifted it above his head. I shielded my head as he slammed it into my stomach. I held in the cry of pain that was trying to pass my lips and curled into a ball as he slammed the hardcover book against my leg. I felt it crack and I finally let out a scream.  
"That's what you get for taking my things you lying son of a bitch!" Dad yelled and threw the book at my head. Once he was gone, I slowly got up and limped out the door.  
I was about halfway down the street when I saw a van coming slowly by. I instinctively tensed and got fidgety, one of my fingers latching onto my hair and twirling it slowly. I tried to even out my stride but it hurt too much to do even that. The van passed and turned the corner and I felt my shoulders soften a little. I was almost to the Curtis's place when I saw the van parked ahead.  
I stopped for a second and watched it but It looked abandoned.  
I was about to turn to go back to my place when a guy grabbed me from behind. I yell in surprise and try to twist myself out of his grasp but the guy slugs me really hard in the face.   
I see stars for a second and he takes that opportunity to drag me towards the van. I struggle but my head hurts and my foot aches and I’m half this guy’s size.   
Once we get close to the man’s car I get another burst of energy and I struggle in his grasp. The guy pulls a cloth from his pocket and roughly shoves it into my face so it covers my nose and mouth. I try to hold my breath but eventually I had to give in. I took a deep breath of air that smelled unnaturally sweet. I started to feel drowsy and I get one last glimpse of the sky before my vision darkens and I pass out.  
oOo  
"Kid...Kid get up!"  
I start to stir. I recognised the voice from somewhere and I might be able to place it If only this throbbing headache would go away.  
"Common, kid wake up!" The voice ordered and I let out a smothered groan.   
"Good you’re awake." They comment.  
"What happened?" I question as I sat up and looked around. A boy who had brownish red curly hair was sitting in front of me.  
"Curly?" I asked.  
"Hey, um..." Curly said. He was kneeling beside me and I took note that he seemed unwilling to use his hands.  
"Johnny." I said quietly. I never really told him my name before.   
"Okay Johnny, um... we were kidnapped by um..." Curly tried but paused to think. "You know the kid you killed like six months ago? Ya this guy is his real dad. He's been kidnapping greasers and killing them. Can you stand?" Curly asked, his dark blue eyes shining in the artificial light.  
I nodded and tried to stand but I couldn't. I guess I bummed my ankle. I grunted as the kidnapper came in and walked over to Curly. He sent a glare my way before dragging Curly out the door.   
They disappeared and I scooted to a corner, pulling my knees to my chest. The building rang with Curly's screams of pain.   
I began rocking back and forth like I used to do when I was younger. After my parents would beat me, I would crawl up to my room and into a corner. I would wrap my arms around my knees and rock back and forth. It would calm me down enough to head over to the Curtis's or Bucks to find Dally. I hadn't done it since I was 6.  
I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the horrific screaming coming from the other room.   
Curly's POV  
The man dragged me into another room. It had plenty of stuff in it. There was a bed, desk, a nice knife collection and some other junk sitting around the room. He threw me down on the bed and cussed at me.   
"Go to hell!" I growled at him.  
"You need to learn not to shut the hell up.” He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and walked forward but I lunged off the bed and tried to run but only stumbled a few steps before he was on me.   
I fell to the floor and felt the hot metal of the lighter on my back. I struggled until he pulled it off and left me laying on the cool floor. I tried to stand but was quickly grabbed by the hair and dragged back to the bed where he clamped a metal collar around my neck.   
He then proceeded to re-open the cut on my face and made two new ones. I refused to let any tears fall though as Mr. Sheldon cut my hands and feet to keep the pain fresh and then threw me back into the room with the Cade kid. I couldn't remember his damn name.  
I looked up at him, listening to the chain around my neck jingle. He was curled in a ball rocking back and forth like a psycho. I truly felt sorry for him. The one thing I did know is that he is shy and abused and definitely didn’t deserve this.   
I crawled towards him and wrapped my arm around him. He flinched and looked up, his large black eyes shining with tears. Now I knew what Tim meant when he said Dally described the kid like a little puppy. We sat there for a while and The kid started crying silently, his shoulders shaking violently. He must be scared. Eventually he took a long look at me and said,  
"Curly, your bleeding all over."  
"I am? Ya I guess I am" I stated. Honestly, I had forgotten.  
"Ya common let’s find some water." He said and helped me up. I had to lean on him a lot and We struggled to the glass of water left out for us. He was limping a lot too and we almost fell trying to kneel down. I cupped some in my hand and took a gulp of it. It tasted like metal but it was still water.   
"Um, thanks ..." I said. Fuck! I still couldn't remember his name!   
"Johnny." He repeated.  
"Ya, thanks Johnny." I confirmed. He then went over to the plate of food and dumped it in a corner to get it out of the way and then came back over and filled the plate with water.   
He helped me wash the blood off my face and clean the cuts. It felt nice to have help for once. I put some on my hands and feet and It took away some of the pain. Once we were finished, we crawled back to where we were before and talked quietly.   
"Is Tim okay?" I asked him thinking about what the man said a while ago.  
"Ya Tim's fine. He's pretty broken up about you being gone. He is stricter with his guys, Dally says." Said Johnny.  
I was relived so I changed the subject and we talked for a while. Johnny seemed to think like Ponyboy did. He was actually pretty smart, At least a lot smarter than me.   
We talked until the man came back and told us it was time for bed and shut off the power. We curled up on the floor, trying to find sleep but the room got colder and colder until we went back to back, trying to find warmth.   
We struggled in and out of sleep until sunrise came and I noticed Johnny had gotten up to watch it through the tiny window.   
It was then that I watched a sunrise for the first time in my life. It was beautiful. Tim would say I was going soft but it really was, red and orange mixed with green and gold. I stood beside Johnny watching it when he spoke up...  
Johnny's POV  
I was having Deja vu or something. There was a beautiful sunset just like the one in Windrexville. It had red and orange with gold mixed in and I couldn’t help but remember the poem Pony recited.  
"Nothing Gold can stay." I stated to nobody in particular.  
"What?" Curly asked, making me flinch. I didn’t think he was awake.  
"It's a poem Pony recited to me when we were on the run." I explained and he nodded.  
"Should I get Tim to look at one of these? Do you think he'll listen?"   
"Nope but it's worth a try." I said and he smiled. I watched until the colors disappeared into a deep blue and then sighed.  
I wish I was home. Not with my folks but with the gang. I flinched as the door swung open with a bang and the man put a plate of food on the floor.  
He walked over and grabbed me, making me squeak and struggle in his grasp. He bopped me in the head pretty hard and he dragged me out the door.   
Sodapop’s POV  
Since Johnny went missing we started tightening up on curfews and began our search. We could all tell that Dally was about to have a nervous breakdown if we didn’t find Johnny soon. He would snap if someone said something that rubbed him the wrong way and beat up several soc’s during his search.  
Dal had gone nuts and smashed a Soc right into the dirt for mentioning a guy with dark hair. He broke the Soc’s nose and three of his fingers. Even Two-Bit kept his mouth shut around Dally.  
I had the day off today but I couldn’t go looking because we had to go in twos and nobody else was home. Soo I sat around the house watching TV when the power shut off. I groaned and slouched on the couch for only a couple minuites when I heard the phone ring.  
I scrunched my eyebrows and slowly went towards the phone. This shouldn’t be happening. The power was still out and the phone needed power. I let it ring until it stopped and I let myself relax when it began ringing again. I lifted it with a shaky hand and answered it.  
"H-Hello?" I asked. All that I could hear was heavy breathing and I got real freaked. I decided that it would be best to hang up when the voice spoke.  
"I can see you." I almost dropped the phone.  
"I will kill every last one of your friends and family. I have already killed your two but I will get another and he will be next. You better watch your back." The voice said and the line went dead. I dropped the phone like it was a hot coal and stumbled away from it.   
I heard scratching on the back door and sped out the front. I sat on the bottom steps of our porch waiting for someone to come by. Darry finally pulled into the driveway and looked at me funny. He walked up and looked down at me with confusion swimming in his eyes.   
"Wha..." He started but I burst into tears and wrapped my arms around his waist.   
"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked frantically. I shook my head and explained what happened.  
"I-I don't know how but the power went out and somebody phoned when the power was cut. He said he killed Curly and Johnny..." I burst into tears again. "He said he will k-kill all of us and t-that we should watch our b-backs."  
He got a grave expression and led me to the car. He drove to the school and picked Pony up, then he drove all over town picking the rest of the gang up.   
We got back home and I was hesitant of going inside at first. I went in anyways, feeling Darry’s comforting presence and I noted that the power was back on. I sat on the couch with Pony on my lap and told the story again to everyone.  
Dally and Tim had gone white when I said Johnny and Curly where dead and I saw small tears prick the edges of Dally's eyes.   
Tim had closed his eyes and put his face in his hands. Out of nowhere, Dally exploded and punched a hole in the nearest wall before he stormed out the door, denting the handle as he went. I sighed as Tim followed him.  
Johnny's POV  
The man dragged me out of the cell and into another small room. He set me on a chair and tied me to it, strapping a metal collar around my neck. Then he called someone.  
"H-Hello?" A voice answered hesitantly. He had the phone turned on speaker so I could hear and I was surprised that he had called Soda.   
"I can see you." The man said. "I will kill every last one of your friends and family. I have already killed two but I have another and he will be next. You better watch your back." He told Soda and hung up.  
My eyes widened as he threw me back into the room with Curly. I thought of Soda and the gang who now probably thought we were dead and wouldn’t be looking for us. I looked at my feet and began retelling the story to Curly who became silent the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Okay there’s chapter 7. I hope you guys liked it. If you did leave a comment. Please review! It makes me smile for hours and helps me want to update faster. Thanks so much for reading!)


	8. Hey I'd like to daze away to a place no one has known

Tim's POV  
I stalked out of the Curtis's and down the road, not paying attention to where exactly I was walking. A bunch of Soc’s drove up beside me and spat insults at me so I punched out their window and watched them drive away.  
I could feel the tears threaten to fall but I refused to let them. Curly couldn't be dead. It wasn't possible. It was my fault. I should have been a better brother. If I was a better brother he wouldn't have been taken. The little Curtis hasn't been taken yet. His brother always knows where he is. I never know where Curly was.   
I walked down the road until I stepped in a puddle which was odd since it’d been a few days since it rained. I looked at the ground to see red sticky liquid staining the sidewalk.  
I looked down the alleyway and could just make out a bloody heap. My heart stopped and I had to grip onto something as I walked towards it and looked down. I felt the tears fall as I scanned through at all the blood.  
I knelt down and cried. I haven’t cried since I was 8 but I cried now until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stopped immediately and flinched away from the touch. I looked up and saw Dallas standing there, his eyes oddly soft. I could also make out fear etched onto his face. He went closer and looked over the bloody mess and I heard him sigh.  
"Tim it's not Curly. It's a girl."  
I let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't Curly… it wasn’t Curly.... I leaned up against the wall and rubbed my eyes.   
"Common, let’s go get the police." Dallas suggested and I got up. I flicked some shades out of my pocket and slid them on to conceal the redness that crying left behind. We walked down the road until we came to the all too familiar police station.  
"Hey George, we got some bad news for you." Dally said to the guy at the desk.  
"And what’s that Mr. Winston? Didja rob another store?" George asked.  
"We found some kid dead in an alleyway. I'd go check it out before Tim here has a nervous breakdown." Dally told him and nudged my ribs painfully. I pushed him into the wall and gave him a half-hearted punch. Dally was laughing the entire time but I let him go even though I was still pissed.  
"Man Tim you pack a punch good." Dally commented, rubbing his abdomen.  
“I do, don’t I.” I gave him a smirk before turning back to the officer who looked ready to break up a fight.  
"Alright lead the way." George said, rolling his eyes. We led him to the bloody heap in the alley and left the cop so we could go to Bucks where I got so drunk I couldn't think straight.  
Dally's POV (Earlier)  
I can't take it! Johnny can't be dead! He can’t be DEAD!   
I punched the Curtis's wall so hard I left a hole and then I stormed out of the house. I couldn't let them see me cry…   
I went down the road and to the abandoned lot where I let myself go, storming around and punching trees. Once I let out all my anger, I started to stalk around town, looking for a fight. I was passing by an alleyway when I heard soft sobbing. I noticed the blood pooled on the ground and I felt my blood get cold.   
I walked curiously into the alleyway and saw something I never expected. Tim bawling like Ponyboy beside some bloody lump on the ground.   
My heart sank at the possibilities. It could be Johnny or Curly or it could be someone I don't care about and I hoped to hell it was someone I don't care about.   
I walked beside Tim and put my hand on his shoulder. He stopped crying abruptly and looked up at me. I left his side to get a closer look at the lump and was relived it was a girl.  
"Tim it's not Curly it's a girl." I informed him. He let out a sigh of relief and I nudged his foot.  
"Common, let’s go talk to the police." I said…  
oOo  
Once the cop was gone Tim headed to Bucks and I headed over to the Curtis's.  
As I walked, I noticed a black car trailing some kid and started following it instead. The kid looked to be a little younger than Ponyboy. I sped up when the guy cut him off and stepped out. He was a very large man.   
I memorised every feature the man had and ran at him. He had grabbed the and was dragging him back to his car when I full on tackled the man and punched him good in the face. Blood squirted onto my shirt. I must have broken his nose. I punched every part of him I could reach and shouted at him,  
"Where. The. Hell. Is. Johnny!" I screamed. The man pushed me off and hopped back in his car. I chased it and threw a rock through his back window before turning back to the kid laying in the gravel.   
I went over the limp kid and lifted him roughly. No use in leaving him lying on the side of the road. I was still mad though and punched every sign I passed with my free hand. I made it to the Curtis house and everyone stared at me when I walked through the front door with the kid in my arms.   
"What happened?" Darry asked, looking from the kid to the bruises forming on my hands.  
"Kid was getting kidnapped. I wanted to know where Johnny was so I beat the crap out if the guy and I brought the kid back with me. The man drugged him." I told them, handing him to Darry who set him on the couch.   
"It'll probably be a few days or a few hours. It depends on the dose." Darry said but I didn’t care much. Soda sat with the kid while we talked about what we are going to do.  
"Guys! He's awake!" Soda yelled from the living room a few hours later. They rushed into the room and I followed behind much slower. He was rubbing his head and looking around at us with a scared expression on his face.  
"Hey kiddo what’s your name?" Soda asked softly. The kid’s eyes grew big.  
"Where'd you take me?" He screamed.   
"Hey calm down. You are safe. What’s your name?" Soda calmly asked again.  
"R-Ryan. What happened to the big man?"   
"Dally scared him off." Darry said. I glared at him. I don't want to be worshiped by another kid. Johnny's enough. If Johnny’s still alive. I groaned inwardly.  
"He probably won't be able to see out of one eye for a while." I said. Everyone laughed. Ryan smiled and thanked me. I shrugged it off and went into the kitchen where Ponyboy followed me.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Why what?"  
"Why'd you save him?"  
"I wanted to find out where Johnny is. The kid was just there." I said.   
"Did you get anything out of the guy?"   
"I know what he looks like. That’s it." Pony nodded and left back to the living room. I heard him talking to Darry. They both came in and started asking me questions which I answered grumpily until they left me alone. Johnny can't be dead. It's not possible! It cant be! Can it?  
Curly's POV  
What? He told them we were dead? Shit! I hope Tim doesn’t do anything stupid. Johnny looked worried. What if Dallas did something stupid? I hope not for Johnny's sake. The man had been gone for a while and I had been able to pick the lock. We limped around until we found the phone. Johnny suggested that we call the Curtis’s, cause there’s always someone home. Johnny recited the number and I dialed it.  
“Hello.” Darry’s voice rung through the phone.  
“Darry it’s Curly!” I yelled into the receiver. The line went silent for a second and I feared he hung up.  
“Curly? Where are you? Is Johnny there? Are you hurt?” Darry asked.  
“I don’t know. I don’t have a lot of time. Ya Johnny’s here and Ya, were hurt.”  
“We thought you were dead… Soda got a call. What does the guy…” I stopped paying attention when we heard footsteps outside.   
“Sorry Darry, we Gotta go!” I hollered and hung up. We bolted back to our room and locked the door. Five minutes later the man came in with a huge scowl. He went over to Johnny, who whimpered, and punched him hard. I noticed the man’s one eye was swollen shut. What had happened?   
"Your friend stopped me from getting my next kid!" The man screamed and punched Johnny again. Johnny whimpered loudly, holding back the cries of pain. The man pulled a knife and I stepped in front of the kid, pushing Mr. Sheldon away. Greasers stick together.  
"What the hell? Get out of the way!" The man growled, pointing the knife at me.  
When I stood my ground he slashed the knife across my face. I yelled in pain and held my forehead which began bleeding profusely.   
He shoved me away and brought the knife across Johnny's face too. It reopened his scar and Johnny cupped his face.  
The man grinned and left. I cussed him out quietly and we sat there holding our wounds. That’s when I noticed the collar strapped around his neck. He’d gotten one too? When had that happened? I was going to say something but Johnny fell asleep, his head leaning against the wall uncomfortably. I sighed and began to try to calculate how long we’d been there.  
I honestly couldn't remember how long but it must be more than two weeks. I was just so sick of it. I wanted to go home. I wanted so badly that I could bawl. But I didn't and I wouldn't.   
Mr. Sheldon's POV  
Stupid boy! Now how will I get the kid?   
I cleaned up the cuts that he left and I went out to my car which now I needed to get a new one of.  
I don't care if I have to kill them on the spot. They all need to die.   
I drove down to the Greaser territory and found this young kid. He had a little blonde on the tips of his hair. Then it hit me, it was the other boy that helped kill Bob.  
I wanted to throttle him right now but I wouldn't. I saw another boy walking with him. They looked alike except the other boy was taller. I drove by them and got a good look at the two boys. I had my next target.  
Unknown person’s POV   
I was just hanging around an alleyway, waiting for my brother to come. Of course he was late but I still waited. A black car pulled up in front of the alleyway and a big man got out. I backed into the shadows and hoped the man wouldn’t notice me and leave. He came down the alley and grabbed me. I started to struggle until I felt a knife up to my throat.  
"You know the kid who killed Bob Sheldon?!" He said forcefully. Ponyboy? I only know him from school.   
"I said do you know about the kid who killed Bob Sheldon!?" He repeated.  
"Y-Ya, I know him from school." I said quickly.  
"Tell me what you know about him."   
"H-He has t-two brothers..." I started but he cut me off.  
"What are their names?"   
"S-Soda and Darry I-I think."  
"Which ones older?"  
"Darry. Ya Darry, he's got custody of Pony and Soda."  
"What do you know about Soda?"  
"Pony loves him more than anything. I hear him talking about him all the time." I told the man.   
"What does he look like?!"   
"Um, he's got reddish hair like Ponyboy. They look alike." He nodded and threw me into a wall. I grunted and watched as the man retreated back to his car.  
He drove away and left me shaking. Why did he want to know about Pony? I have to warn him. I struggled up and ran down the street.  
Pony's POV  
"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Me and Soda chanted together. I made scissors and Soda made rock.  
"Dang it!" I growled. That was the fifth time he beat me. I got up and went outside to have a smoke while Soda made lunch. I sat on the porch when I saw Simon from my math class coming towards me.  
"Ponyboy!" He called. I looked at him as he came up the steps.  
"Pony..." He was out of breath. He must have run the whole way here.   
"I gotta tell you somethin'." he told me. I kept looking at him, expectantly.   
He opened his mouth to say something but Soda called to me.  
"Pony! Come inside! Lunch is ready!"   
"Sorry I gotta go, maybe later." I said and before he could say anything back I ran inside.   
"Who was Ya talkin' to?" Soda asked.  
"Some kid from school. Don't worry about it." I grabbed my fork and scooped up the purple Kraft Dinner.  
Simon's POV  
Now what do I do? I gotta find the other Curtis. The older one. Where does he work? I spotted Two-Bit walking down the street. He knew the older Curtis.  
"Hey Two-Bit!" I called.  
"Oh hey... you." He said. I chuckled. He looked pretty drunk.   
"Do you know where the oldest Curtis works? I asked him. He seemed perplexed.  
"Why?"   
"I gotta tell him something."   
"Darry's in Soc territory now I think. He roofs houses." He said. Maybe he's not as drunk as I thought.   
"Thanks Two-Bit." I said as I left. I started towards Soc territory. I had to find him. I went about two miles down the first street when a Soc car drove up to me.  
"Hey grease! What are you doin' on our territory?"   
"Leave me be, Jump me later. I gotta find someone!" I said forcefully. They looked surprised but they got out anyways.   
"Common, it’s okay. It'll be quick."   
I scowled at them and flicked out my switch. They each flicked out their own switches and they lunged at me.   
We fought hard. I got a large slice down my side and I got a Soc real good in the arm. We heard shouts from other people and one guy came and smashed the lead Soc in the head.   
After that the Soc’s ran. I looked up and through the blood running down my forehead I saw Darrel, the oldest Curtis.   
"Darry, I gotta talk to you, in private." I said. He nodded and waved his coworkers off. We went back to the Greaser/Soc border and I told him what happened and He looked concerned.  
"How long ago did you talk to Pony?" He asked.  
"About an hour ago."   
“I gotta get home!" Darry said. "Thanks!" I started walking away and I noticed a black car speed off.  
Sodapop's POV  
I beat Pony for the twentieth time in rock, paper, scissors. I had to get to work in a few minutes so I began getting ready. I started by looking for my shoes.  
One is always missing. My theory is that there are these little elves running around our house, moving my shoes. I even left a note in my shoe one time and I got a note back. Pony tried to convince me that it was Two-Bit but I didn't believe him. I finally found it on top of the fridge and I hopped out of the house, shouting goodbye.  
I skipped in a very non greaser like fashion down the street. I sat for hours at the cash register waiting for someone to come. I watched as a bright red mustang pulled into the parking lot. A man got out in very Socy clothing. He came inside and started looking through the magazines.  
It reminded me of when Dally robbed the store when he thought Johnny died. After he called us we took the truck and got out just in time. He was reaching for the gun when Pony sprinted and tackled Dally to the ground. We all stood protectively around him and Pony. He pleaded insanity and was given pills to take. Of course he threw them away the first chance he got and forgot about the whole thing.  
The man came up to the counter and reached into his coat. I wasn’t surprised when he pulled a gun and pointed it at me. I pressed the panic button as he commanded me to come out from behind the counter. I obeyed and came out.   
He grabbed me and started dragging me out of the DX so I kicked over a shelf. I made such a ruckus that he grabbed the heaviest thing off the nearest shelf and smacked me over the head with it. He let me go and I swayed on the spot, grasping for something to keep me upright.   
I watched as a Soc walked in to pay for his gas and the man turned and shot him. I cried out in surprise and felt the floor come up to meet me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter 8! Sorry for the wait! Hope you like it!! Next chapter should be up tomorrow!!)


	9. In a state of mind I could call mine, that only I could own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter :) hope you like it!!

Darry’s POV  
I rushed home and shoved the door open. Pony was sitting on the couch with Two-Bit watching Mickey Mouse, singing along with the theme song in a very non-greaser fashion. They stopped when they heard me laughing.  
"Pony, where's Soda?" I asked sternly.  
"Um he left for work about half an hour ago." Pony stated, not looking away from the TV.  
"Two-Bit! Don't let Pony leave this house!" I commanded, making sure Two-Bit nodded at me.  
"Um... why Dar?"  
"I think something’s about to happen. Don't leave the house and call the others. Make sure that they don't walk." I ran out the door and into the truck. I hit the gas and sped off, making it to the DX in a matter of minutes and found the place trashed. The doors were jarred open and shelves knocked over. I panicked and felt my stomach drop.  
"Soda! Soda!" I yelled frantically. I pushed over the shelves and checked the back room but he was nowhere to be found. I pushed over one to find a bloody body. I screamed and knelt down, tears sprouting to my eyes. It was a kid but it was not Soda. I couldn’t help the feeling of relief that washed over me. I strode over to the DX's phone and called the police who were here in a matter of minuites. I talked to them for a while and they asked annoying questions but afterwards I drove home to share the awful news.  
I walked tiredly over the threshold of my home and saw the gang looking at me, silently asking me what happened.  
"Sodas missing." I said bluntly and sulked into my bedroom. I heard Pony burst into tears through the closed door.  
Later that night.  
Ryan’s POV  
I have looked around the house for a while. Dallas said he doesn’t care what I do just don't touch anything but the fridge. Dallas had left for the bar so I looked in each room until someone came home.  
It was the younger boy, Ponykid or something. He just told me to call him Pony. It’s a pretty weird name but I didn't question him on it.  
The others had left earlier. Darry had gone out looking for his younger brother with Pony, Steve went off to get stiches in his hand because he punched a hole in the wall and busted his knuckles and the goofy looking one who really likes Mickey Mouse went off to the bar. The other tough looking one just stalked out.  
Pony waved at me and left to his room. Apparently he was real close to his older brother. I felt bad for him.  
I had lost my older brother to some kidnapper a few years back and I hoped the best for Pony.  
I moved to the couch and felt a wave of dizziness pass by. It was the stupid drugs that the man had used. The side effects lasted at least 4 hours.  
I turned on the TV and watched Mickey Mouse. I have to admit it was a good show. I didn't have the luxury at home for this.  
I relaxed just as screaming sounded from Pony's room. I hopped up and ran for his door. When I opened it he was thrashing about on his bed. I tried to calm him but he was afraid of me. He slid right off his bed and flopped on the floor.  
I ran around to the other side and helped him up. He was wide awake now and breathing heavily, trying to stop crying. I stood to the side and let him get a hold of himself. Eventually he stood up and thanked me softly and left for the kitchen.  
I followed him in and asked,  
"Is it okay if I use the phone?" He nodded and bit into a slice of cake. I searched for the phone and lifted it off the receiver. I dialed my home number and my mom picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"Mom? I..." She never let me finish and bombarded me with questions,  
"Are you okay? Where are you? Are you hurt?" She started.  
"Ya mom I'm fine. It's okay. I'll tell you later about what happened. I'm going to stay here tonight. I don't think it's wise to walk home after dark. I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." I said.  
"Love you too sweetie. I will see you tomorrow, and be safe." She responded and hung up. I moved back to the couch and softly talked with Pony for a while.  
Pony's POV  
I woke up on the floor in a cold sweat. I had an awful nightmare. I couldn't remember it but I wished Soda was here. I was so worried for him.  
Tears streamed down my face and someone was standing over me. When I looked up it wasn't one of the gang or some strange kidnapper, it was Ryan.  
He was a good kid and he was just a bit younger than me.  
I calmed myself down and stood up. I wanted to be by myself for a minute so I quietly thanked him for trying to help and left to the kitchen.  
Sadly he followed me and I tried to think of how I could tell him I wanted to be alone nicely.  
Thankfully he asked to use the phone so he left me be. I pulled a slice of cake out and bit into it as he left. I went over to the couch and watched Mickey for a while.  
Once he finished he joined me and started a conversation. I decided to go with it and try to forget that my best friend, my friend and my brother where now missing.  
Johnny's POV  
We woke up to the sound of footsteps. The door flew open and the man came in. He threw something on the floor and kicked it.  
The thing grunted softly so I guess it was another prisoner. I couldn't see too good in this light but the person seemed familiar.  
The man stepped past the lump on the floor and smacked Curly into the closest wall. He turned on me and kicked me hard in the chest. I groaned and watched as he left out the door, locking it on his way out.  
I got up on my knees and looked around. The room was still dark and I could only make out the figures of Curly and the lump. I crawled slowly towards the lump and turned the person over.  
I gasped and fell backwards when I saw Soda. I shook my head a few times and saw Curly sitting beside him. I groaned and sat up again.  
Not Soda! Pony’s going to have a fit.  
We worked to wake him up and eventually I saw his dark brown eyes slide open and glance around. He let out a low growl and sat up.  
Panic set in his eyes and he threw his arms out, smacking Curly in the chest. Soda pushed himself back against the wall and curled into a ball. He closed his eyes and dug his nails into his legs.  
I slowly crawled towards him but he kicked his leg out, forcing me to stay back beside Curly who rubbed his chest where Soda hit and whispered,  
"What’s wrong with him?" I shook my head.  
"I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! :) Next chapter should be soon :D


	10. Where I could hum a tune anytime I choose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Hope you enjoy!!!

Soda's POV  
When I woke up I expected to be in my bed, one arm wrapped around Pony and that thing that happened before at the DX to be just a dream. I groaned and sat up, looking around as I started to panic. It wasn't a dream, this isn’t our room and Pony wasn't beside me! It wasn’t a dream… It wasn’t a dream…   
My mind was still foggy but as I glanced over the two other kids, I knew they were familiar. The one that was closest to me moved a bit and I started, flinching away.   
My breathing quickened when the other kid started crawling towards me and I began to gather up the courage to jump them before they jumped me. I could hear them whispering so I didn't move from my corner and listened for the right time to move.  
Was just about ready to attack when I took one last glance at who It was. Curly and Johnny. Relief washed over me and I leapt up, excitement replacing fear as I pulled them into a hug. A low hiss escaped Johnny’s mouth and I let go immediately, examining their beat-up forms.  
Curly who was closer had bruises down his arms, legs and face with dark burns decorating his pale skin.  
Johnny on the other hand looked like he did the day he was beaten by Bob Sheldon. Deep cuts littered his skinny arms and large bruises covered the places cuts weren’t. Half his left arm was a dark shade of black from burns which stretched down to his hands too.   
Both boys looked skinny, too skinny to be healthy and I couldn’t help but wonder when the last time they ate was.   
Curly noticed I was staring and pointed me out to Johnny.  
"Soda, are you okay?" Johnny asked in a frightened voice and I nodded as I tried to stand up. My side hurt too much though so I leaned against the wall once I made it to my feet.  
Johnny stepped forward and I wrapped my arms around him softly as If he were a crumbling china doll. He nuzzled his cheek into my chest and I rubbed his back soothingly.   
The gang had been so worried about him, especially Dallas who wouldn’t stop stalking the streets. I released him and looked at Curly who looked ready to burst out laughing.   
"Shut up Curly, you want a hug too?" I said, trying to scowl but he laughed, making me and Johnny laugh too. Pony always said I could make anyone laugh.   
Once we all calmed down and the weight of the situation fell back to our shoulders, we all sat in a circle on the floor, trying to figure out how we could escape.  
"We can sneak out the next time he leaves." I suggested but Curly shook his head.   
"No, we can't. We have no clue where we are and he probably knows this area better than us."  
"We could call home. They can trace the call and come get us." I stated and Johnny and Curly nodded in agreement. Now that we had that settled, all we need to do now is wait for the opportunity to come along.  
Johnny snuggled into my left side and Curly on my right as the day went on and we began to play children's games like rock-paper-scissors or I-spy. By the time night fell, we were all feeling slightly better but it was obvious the other two boys were hurting. I knew now how badly Curly wanted Tim to hug or show some type of affection towards him. Everyone needed a hug, even tough greasers.  
Johnny's POV  
I woke up in Soda's warm and comforting embrace. I sat up slowly so I didn’t wake him and looked around the room for the millionth time.   
I have never said this out loud but I really want to be home. At least when my folks are beating me I can get out and go to Pony's or the lot. Here I can run nowhere.   
I stood up and heard my stomach grumble. Mr. Sheldon had stopped putting food out for us about a week ago, for no real reason but I could easily touch my hands together behind my back.  
I stood up and leaned against the door, listening for movement and heard the front door snap shut. I heard it more than enough at the Curtis's place to know what it sounds like. Mr. Sheldon left.   
I picked the lock like Curly taught me and quietly opened the door enough to see the man drive out of the driveway and disappear down the road.   
I tiptoed down the hall and into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of bread to share when I went back into the room.  
I wanted to pick the door lock and run for it but it would be a waste of time and would end in serious pain. Like Curly said, we have no clue where we are so he has the advantage. I went to the phone quickly and dialed The Curtis's place. It was Darry who picked up.  
"Hello?" He said.   
"Darry? It's Johnny!"   
"Johnny! Oh my god, are you alright? Is Soda there? Is he okay? The gangs freaking out!"  
"Ya Soda's here and He's good enough. There sleeping now but were as fine as we could be, bein' kidnapped and everything. I don't have a lot of time. I don't know where we are but it’s in the middle of nowhere. When I hang up call the operator. I think they'll trace the call... Shit..." I muttered as Mr. Sheldon walked in and stood in the doorway, looking flabbergasted.   
"You Little Shit!" He roared as he barreled towards me.  
"Johnny! Johnny what’s that? Are you okay?" Darry said in the background but I was too concerned with the large man charging me. He snatched a nearby chair and threw it at my head but I leapt out of the way and scurried towards the open door, hoping to give Soda and Curly some time to escape. My attempt at escape was halted by a hand wrapping around my leg and dragging me to the ground. My knees hit with a bang and the momentum sent my head crashing to the ground. I saw stars for a moment before a large foot came stomping down on my leg. I let out a weak cry as I was dragged back inside and was thrown into an empty room. I slouched against the nearest wall and felt the world begin to fade as unconsciousness took me into sleep.   
Curly's POV  
I woke up leaning against Soda in around the same position I fell asleep in and noticed immediately that the door ajar and Johnny was gone. I jumped up which woke Soda who also jumped to his feet and looked at me.  
"What happened?" Soda asked.   
"Shh! I think Johnny's picked the lock, common." I said and Soda followed me into the hall when I heard someone coming back. Johnny wasn't back here yet and this would turn bad if we didn’t do something.  
"You...Little...Shit!" That was our que to jump to our feet and run to the door only to watch him chase Johnny outside. I ran to help while Soda raced to the phone where I could hear Soda’s older brother yelling something.  
"Johnny!" I yelled, trying to draw attention from Johnny to me but I was ignored as he knocked Johnny to the ground and stomped on his leg. Johnny’s scream rang loud in my ear and I leapt at Mr. Sheldon who threw his hand back and slapped me backwards. I went flying and slammed into the stairs, biting my lip to avoid yelling. Mr. Sheldon then grabbed me and dragged me inside, pushing me into a room, cutting me off from everyone else. I heard more yelling but nausea began to make my head pound and I sat down, trying to think a way out of this. Too bad I’m not that great of a planner…   
Darry's POV  
I woke up to the sound of the Phone ringing. I had finally got Pony to bed like two hours ago, and now this racket was going to wake him up. He really misses Soda and it’s really showing. I’m starting to get worried... I moved to the kitchen and picked the phone.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Darry? It's Johnny!" I had to hold in my gasp.  
"Johnny! Oh, my god are you alright? Is Soda there? Is he okay? The gangs freaking out!" I said loudly and Pony came into the room with large tears forming in his eyes again. I sighed and Johnny said,  
"Ya Soda's here and He's good enough. There sleeping now but were as fine as we could be, bein' kidnapped and everything. I don't have a lot of time. I don't know where we are but it’s in the middle of nowhere. When I hang up call the operator. I think they'll trace the call... Shit..." I almost dropped the phone when he swore. Johnny never swore.  
"Johnny! Johnny what was that? Are you okay?" I cried, frantically trying to find a way to help. When I got no answer, I racked my mind but Pony started bawling and I couldn’t focus much more. I heard a loud bang and the line went dead. I slammed the phone on the receiver and called the Operator as quickly as my shaking fingers would let me.  
"Hello how can I help you?" The person asked.  
" I just got a call from my kidnapped brothers, can you trace it?"   
"Yes, we will contact the police and I'll call you back with where they are. Don't worry son, we'll find your brother. "   
"Thank you, ma’am." I said and hung up, trying to contain my panic. Once I got myself together, I sent Pony back to bed and called the rest of the gang. I also called Buck's place who said Dallas was sleeping upstairs and Tim was flat out drunk on his floor. I told Buck to give me to Dallas and he grumbled something under his breath.   
"What the hell, It's four in the morning!" Dallas grumbled.  
"Dal, I got a call from Johnny. Get Tim and meet me at my place." I ordered and Dally woke up immediately agreed and hung up the phone.   
The door opened to show Two-Bit rushing in with Steve on his tail who looked pissed at Two-Bit for some reason. After another glance, I noticed Steve was sopping wet. I laughed to myself, wondering how Two-Bit woke Steve up. Next came in Dally basically carrying Tim.   
"I don't want to eat three pounds of your ice cream Mom!" Tim complained. Two-Bit burst out laughing. Dally didn't look too pleased as Tim wrapped Dally in a big hug.   
"Get him off me!" Dally yelled.   
"Tim get off. We might have found Curly." I said. Tim sobered up a little after that.  
"You found Curly?" He asked.  
"Ya we think so."   
"Wow Tim, you’re so drunk!" Steve commented.  
"No! You’re just really sober." Tim replied and Two-bit laughed so hard that he fell right off his chair and rolled on the floor. Pony made his way back out of his room and sat beside Two-Bit.  
Just then the phone rang again and the whole room went silent. I picked it up and the lady asked,  
"Darrel Curtis?"   
"That’s me."  
"We have a location, officers are being dispatched. There in..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the really big cliff-hanger! Where do you think they are? I would love to hear your guesses :) Please review and let me know if you like it/don't like it :) Next chapter should be up in a couple days or so :) Thanks for reading :) Stay gold!


	11. and then there is no such thing as time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Chapter 11!!! Here's where they are :P Thanks so much for the reviews! They make me feel great! Thanks guys. I hope you like this chapter!!

"We have a location, officers are being dispatched. They’re in Dallas, Texas. We are contacting the Police in Dallas now and they will be waiting for your arrival to make the arrest."  
"Thank you so much ma’am. We will be heading there right away."  
"Thank you for calling dear." She said and hung up. I jumped to my feet.   
"Common guys were going to Dallas!" I announced. Tim looked at me.  
"Dallas is right there." Tim pointed to Dally. "Were already there."   
"Dallas, Texas Tim. Not Dallas Winston." I sighed but Tim still looked confused but followed anyways.  
"Let’s go get the boys back!" Two-Bit shouted and ran out the door without shoes. Pony rolled his eyes and slipped his shoes on, grabbing Two-Bit’s shoes and ran out the door. Steve ran out the door too but his shoes were already on.   
Dally dragged Tim to the car and I slid into the driver’s seat. Pony came into the passenger seat and the others hopped into the back. Tim had passed out coming to the car so Dally just threw him into the bed of the truck and hopped in after him. We pulled out of the driveway and started towards Dallas, Texas.  
Dally's POV  
When I got to Bucks earlier I didn't expect the leader of the Shepard Gang to be piss drunk. He kept fucking calling me mom.   
I ended up dragging him to a room and locked him inside. He was getting depressed. He only has his brother. He's been breaking down little by little. Darry's certain we'll find them but I’m starting to lose hope. We have been expecting to find Johnny or Curly dead somewhere.  
The thing that pisses me off the most is that Johnny's parents haven't even come looking for him. I never expected them to but I don't think they have even noticed he's gone.   
oOo  
Around two in the morning Buck knocked on the door. I opened it and glared at him.  
"Phone." He said, pointing downstairs so I went downstairs and picked up the phone.  
"What the hell, It's four in the morning!" I grumbled angrily.  
"Dal I got a call from Johnny. Get Tim and meet me at my place." Darry said and my heart skipped a beat. Johnny's still alive! I ran back upstairs and grabbed Tim who was a little less drunk but still calling me Mom and dragged him out the door and into Bucks T-Bird.   
When we got to the Curtis's place I dragged Tim out again and helped him to the steps.  
"I don't want to eat three pounds of your ice cream Mom!" Tim complained as we came inside. Two-Bit burst out laughing.  
I almost screamed when Tim wrapped me in a big hug. I tried to push him off but it wasn’t working.   
"Get. him. off. me!" I growled dangerously.   
"Tim get off. We might have found Curly." Darry said and Tim sobered up a little after that.  
"You found Curly?" He asked.  
"Ya we think so." Darry answered.  
"Wow Tim, your soo drunk!" Steve commented.  
"No! You’re just really sober." Tim replied and Two-bit laughed so hard that he fell right off his chair and rolled on the floor. Pony was giggling too so I growled and was about to smack him when the phone rang. The room went deathly silent until Darry hung up the phone.  
"Common guys were going to Dallas!" Darry announced and Tim looked at me funny.   
I almost jumped up and down with happiness. They found them! Whoever took them will pay! I will personally, slit his throat.   
Tim looked at me with big eyes.  
"Dallas is right there." Tim pointed to me. "Were already there."   
"Dallas, Texas Tim. Not Dallas Winston." Darry sighed and Tim looked confused but shrugged and accepted it. I never, ever wanted to visit Dallas, Texas. Especially with Two-Bit.   
"Let’s go get the boys back!" Two-Bit shouted and ran out the door without shoes. I lifted Tim up again and carried him to the truck. He had passed out so I threw him roughly into the bed of the truck and climbed in myself. The others minus Pony and Darry climbed into the bed too.   
About an hour later Two-Bit started laughing.  
"Dallas is going to Dallas." He giggled. I glared at him and as he made another stupid joke, I lunged forward and grabbed his hair and tugged. Two-Bit squealed like a little girl and grabbed my hair. Steve broke us up and laughed at us. I grumbled again and leaned back against the side of the truck. A few minutes later two-Bit started asking,  
"Are we there yet?" Darry answered 'no' about thirty times before he just stopped listening.  
"Can we throw him out of the car? Please!" I urged, as Two-Bit started chanting,  
"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?”   
"It must be urgent if Dallas says 'please.'" Tim commented. I frowned at him and gave him a half-hearted glare. He wasn't very drunk anymore but I growled anyways as the whole truck erupted in more giggles. After another whole hour of laughing and making fun of my name Two-Bit finally fell asleep. Once Two-Bit fell asleep the rest of us decided to take advantage of the quiet and take a nap.  
I awoke when Two-Bit and Ponyboy started chanting again,  
"Are we there yet?" I was ready to throw them out the window.  
"FUCK! You’re annoying!" I exploded and they shut up right away.   
Then out of nowhere Tim started to laugh. It turned to hysterics and he started crying. Darry had to pull over just as Tim started to have a panic attack.   
"It's not fair! It’s not fucking fair!" Tim ranted. Tears streamed down his face and he started to hyperventilate. He sat just outside the car for a while until he felt okay enough to get back in and we continued.   
After five more minutes in the car I wanted to shoot myself. Two-fucking-Bit kept calling me Ronald.   
"Ronald, Get me some tea." Two-Bit said in a British accent. I thought about stabbing him in the face but decided to keep imagining that instead of actually doing it. Stabbing him would just slow us down.  
Johnny's POV  
I woke up in a coughing fit. There was smoke everywhere and I could smell fire. It was surrounding me like air.   
I was terrified. 14 years wasn't long enough.  
Curly was calling for us in another room so I sat up and saw the door burning in bright red flames. TI knew I needed to get out so I stumbled to my feet and leapt through the flames. Searing pain erupted from my calf and shoulder and I brushed the burning bits of wood off my clothes.  
I was in the hall now and could see the other doors catching on fire. I ran to the nearest door and unlocked it. Curly stumbled out coughing.  
"Thanks man." He managed.  
The entire place was on fire.   
We ran to the next door and unlocked it. When we swung the door open Curly gasped. Soda had passed out from the smoke.  
Curly ran forward and started to drag him out and I tried to help. We managed to make it to the kitchen but the smoke was becoming overwhelming.   
We found the front door but it was covered in raging fire so my mind began racing to find another way out. Man, my leg hurt!  
A piece of roof caved in a little ways from us and I was reminded what happened the last time I was caught in a fire.  
I was definitely going to quit smoking. I have had enough smoke and fire for a lifetime.   
Curly fell to his knees and threw up. I forced him back to his feet and half- lifted Soda before his clothes could catch on fire. Curly took Soda from me again, insisting he was fine.   
Somehow, we managed to get separated and I tripped over a chair. I yelled in pain when my hands touched the flames, pulling them quickly to my chest. Then I stumbled to my feet and wandered aimlessly through the prison of smoke, hoping to find a window.  
Soda's POV  
I woke up being dragged. I was confused and my head pounded but I looked up and realized it was Curly.  
"Put me down." I coughed. Curly jumped a little but put me down. I got up and my head started pounding harder. My eyes widened when I noticed the searing heat and dark red flames.   
I got what Pony was saying about being in a burning ember and it sucked. I coughed and stumbled along behind Curly.  
"Curly, where's Johnny?" I couldn't see Johnny anywhere.  
"We lost 'im, but we'll find him... wait there’s an opening!" Curly yelled, pointing to a large hole in the wall.  
"What about Johnny?" I asked.   
"Get out. I'll find him." Curly said shoving me towards the hole.  
I saw bright red lights pull up to the front of the house and I moved towards it.  
At first I thought I was seeing things but when I was barreled with hugs I knew it was real. The gang was here.   
Don't ask me how they got here before the police or fire department. Pony was wrapped around my waist when I collapsed, luckily Darry caught me before I hit the ground and got Pony off. He set me lightly on the ground and I was attacked with questions.  
"Where’s Johnny and Curly?!" Dally yelled over the others but I couldn't speak so I pointed towards the house.   
Immediately Pony jumped up and ran for the hole where I came out and before anyone could stop him he passed through, disappearing into the house. Dally, Tim and Steve where right behind him.  
Darry hopped up and started yelling at them to get out but gave up quickly, choosing to keep beside me. Two-Bit stayed at my side too and spoke soothing words and jokes and promised me a nice big cheeseburger and a piece of chocolate cake when we got back.  
Johnny's POV  
I stumbled accidently into a room and big pieces of wood fell in front of the door. I groaned and started coughing. I could hear voices so I started calling for them.   
It only got me in another coughing fit though and I moaned as the voices came closer until I could hear them clearly. I sat up when I heard Steve's voice.  
"I heard something over here Dal!"   
"There's a door there, Johnny! Are you in there?" Dally asked.   
In response, I started coughing and when I saw the burning boards shake and collapse in another pile I got excited. We’re being saved!   
Dally and Steve came rushing in and Dally wrapped me in a quick hug before picking me bridal style and carrying me through the burning house.   
I could feel the fire licking my arms and legs when we passed by and we stumbled through the hole that was already on fire.  
I looked down from Dally's arms at Two-Bit, Darry and Soda. There were burns covering Soda's body and Two-Bit was taking quietly to him.  
Sirens blared from fire trucks and police cars. Dally set me down softly in the cold, now wet form dew, grass and I curled up beside Soda, not paying attention to the searing pain in my body. I started dozing off with Dally at my side the entire time.  
Pony's POV  
I didn't really know what I was doing when I ran into the burning house. You'd think I would have learned my lesson the last time I ran into a burning building. I just don't think.  
I passed through the door and started coughing. The smoke was building up in here. Weren’t there windows in this damn place?   
When I turned down a hall I tripped on something and fell on my face. I groaned and pushed myself up and when I sat up fully and saw that I tripped on Curly.   
Tim rounded the corner and saw I was kneeling beside his kid brother and bolted forward, lifting Curly and checking his pulse. He didn't burst into tears like in the car so I guess Curly was still alive.   
Tim suddenly grabbed my arm and began pulling me back towards the entrance. The building was collapsing and we had to get out.   
A large board fell and almost hit me so I sped up and we made it out just in time to watch the bedroom area of the house collapse.   
There where fire hoses keeping the opening, open.   
Tim reluctantly handed Curly over to some paramedics and more paramedics led us to their trucks and treated our burns and insisted that they to take us to a Hospital.  
"Two-Bit, follow the ambulances with my truck. We will need it to get home." Darry called.   
I couldn't see Soda, Curly or Johnny and I was really worried; I hope they’re okay.  
I was loaded into the ambulance and rolled out of the driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY There saved!!!!!!! I hoped you like it!!! Please review!!


	12. Where I can feel no pain just calm and sane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Your reviews and kudos make me feel really great!! Hope you enjoy :)  
> I don't own the Outsiders :)

Curly's POV  
When I woke up and looked around, I never expected to see Tim sitting in the chair beside the bed. I tried to sit up but my back hurt too much.  
What happened? I remember the house burning and Soda climbing out the hole in the wall and going to find Johnny but it was all kind of blurry. I’d have to ask about it later.   
"Hey Tim. What'cha doin here? Shouldn't you be at one of those damn meetings your always at?" I asked, sounding more spiteful than I’d have liked. Tim never came to see me in the hospital when I messed myself up. If he did it was to tell me that I messed up and shouldn't do stupid things.   
"Naw kid. You've been gone for a while. I came to get you." Tim said. "And keep you out of anymore trouble. You cost me a whole extra hundred and fifty dollars for gas."   
He sounded like he didn't care I was gone for so long but I knew he had worried from his slightly red eyes.  
The emotions I had been feeling for a long time came out. I had thought he forgotten about me, that he really didn't care and it wasn't just a cool guy act. Tears poured down my cheeks and I gripped the side of the bed.   
Tim scooted closer and did something he never had done before, he hugged me. I ignored the searing pain and wrapped my arms around his waist.   
I sure missed being around him. He let go and sat beside me on the bed, laying and wrapped a hand around my shoulder in one motion. It sure felt good to be with him again.  
Johnny's POV  
I woke up feeling Deja vu. I was in a hospital room with white walls and the door a peachy colour. My whole body hurt but the only thing that was different from last time was I could feel my legs. I wiggled my toes just to make sure and noticed the figure standing in the corner.  
"Dal?" I asked and he snorted. I guess he fell asleep or something so I leaned back in the soft bed and watched the traffic outside.  
Eventually Dally leaned a little too far and fell right on his face, emitting a loud thump. He sat up, rubbing his head tenderly and noticed me laughing at him. His eyes brightened a bit and he smiled at me.   
"It’s not that funny kiddo, How ya feelin'?" Dally asked and I shrugged.  
"Okay I guess. Better than not bein' able to feel my legs." I joked but Dally didn’t laugh, he just stared at me as I shifted into a more comfortable position.  
"What happened?" He asked, worry seeping into his voice.  
"We were locked in a room for a while. We snuck out and called you guys and he caught us. He set the house on fire after he locked us in the rooms I guess." I told him. He nodded and I patted the side of my bed. He shrugged and slipped on top of the covers. I nudged myself under his arm and rested my head on his warm chest.  
"Night Dal." I said, my eyes drooping. He didn’t answer but I could feel him relax a bit.  
Soda's POV  
I woke up feeling someone under my arm. I expected it to be Johnny or Curly. That’s how we slept that one night but It turned out to be Pony. I tightened my grip on him and he stirred.   
"Hey Soda, how ya feeling?" Pony asked sleepily, smiling up at me.  
"I'm okay.” I said but Pony stared at me like he was expecting more.  
"I'm fine, really. Just a little sore." I could see the worry in his eyes.   
"We thought we lost you." Pony said, tears welling up in his eyes. "You got burned pretty bad."   
"It's okay buddy. Don't worry about me." I said and wrapped him in a big hug.  
"How are the others?"   
"Curly and Johnny are in the other two rooms down the hall with Dally and Tim."   
"And the guys?"  
"Ya there fine. Dally got a few burns from being in the fire. Not as bad as before but pretty bad. Actually, we all got burned a bit except Two-Bit."  
"Where's Darry?"  
"He headed back home to get us all clothes. Steve was in the cafeteria flirting with a girl the last time I checked and Two-Bit was planning to get you all presents." Pony said with a smirk and I couldn’t help but smile.   
"Where are we exactly?" I said as I relaxed into the soft bed.  
"The hospital Soda." He sounded worried.  
"No like, where are we? Are we still in Tulsa?"  
"No were in Dallas Texas."   
"Haha. Dally is in Dallas." I laughed and Pony smiled, nuzzling deeper into my arm.  
"I really missed ya Pone."   
"Missed ya too."  
Two-Bit’s POV   
Teddy bear? No too girly.  
Jack in the box? AHH! No!  
Deck of cards? No.  
"Book? Good for Pony not for Soda, maybe Johnny. Gone with the wind. Hmmm. I think he has that one. Ummm. Rumble fish? Sure. I pocketed it and looked around.   
Hey! That’s a nice knife! I pocketed it too. Now what would Soda want? Puppy? Darry would probably kill me. Food coloring! Yes! I snatched three packs and snuck out of the store. The alarms went off but I disappeared before anyone could stop me. I walked into Soda's hospital room. He and Pony where talking quietly.  
"Hello Curtis's!" I yelled. Soda jumped slightly and looked at me.  
"Hey Two-Bit, why the grin?" Soda asked with a smile. I pulled the food colouring and threw it at his feet. He sat up and looked them over.  
"You forgot brown." Soda groaned.   
Dally's POV  
When Johnny, Curly and Soda first came in I followed Johnny like a lost Puppy until I was told I couldn’t go further. I grumpily sat in the waiting room with the rest of the gang.  
"Mr. Curtis?" The doctor asked coming into the room. Naturally everyone stood up at once.  
"Mr. Sodapop Curtis is the best off, coming out with only light burns. He has a deep cut on his right arm that we stitched up and a broken rib." The doctor told us.  
Mr. Curly Shepard suffers from malnourishment and dehydration. He has been burned in the past and they have healed nicely with minimal scars. Mr. Shepard has inhaled a lot of smoke and some second-degree burns. Other than that, he will heal nicely.  
Mr. Johnathan Cade also suffers from malnourishment and dehydration. He has signs of being badly burned in the past and some recent burn scars. He also has some second degree burns but they’re healing nicely." He told us.   
"They also might have mental problems, I will contact a psychiatrist for them to meet in Tulsa. Please excuse me, I will be by to check on them later.” The doctor said as a nurse dragged him urgently away.  
I decided to go see Johnny once they were gone. I slipped into his dark room and leaned up against the wall, deciding to wait until he woke up to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Expect an update sometime between today and Friday :) Thanks again for the reviews!!


	13. What a place for one to find

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you like this chapter. :) Please review and let me know how you like it.  
> I don't own the Outsiders :)

Curly's POV  
I woke up in a cold sweat. I had a nightmare but I didn't remember what it was about. I snuggled deeper into Tim's arm. I really didn't expect him to stay the whole night. I looked at him for a second. He looked younger, less stressed when he was asleep and it was nice. I managed to sit up with the help of the headboard but Tim stirred slightly and looked at me.  
"You shouldn't be getting out of bed." He told me with a tired smirk.  
"When have I ever listened to the rules?" I laughed weakly. He grinned and gave me a soft swat. Nausea hit me like a hammer and I suddenly felt the need to puke.  
I climbed out of bed with a new urgency and with Tim's help and made it to the bathroom just in time. Tim sat behind me, lightly rubbing my back like he did when we were younger so I leaned back into Tim's arms and moaned.  
He lifted me and carried me out of the bathroom and back onto the soft hospital bed.  
Tim handed me a couple painkillers the doctor had left me and I plopped them into my mouth.  
"I'll be right back." Tim said and walked out of the room. Immediately thoughts of abandonment came into my head but all I could do was moan as the painkillers pulled me into restless nightmares.  
Tim's POV  
I stepped out of Curly's room and took a breath. I’m not so great at all this lovey dovey carey stuff. I thought that everything might be like normal and that the doctor was wrong but he got this scared look when I was leaving that made me not really want to leave.  
I was in no position to handle this. I was the big bad hood of Tulsa, not a soft fuzzy brother. Maybe I used to be but I’m not anymore.  
I stalked down the hall and peeked into each room. I dunno what I was looking for I guess I was trying to forget the look Curly gave me before I left.  
I peeked into one room and laughed at what I saw. Dallas and Johnny where laying in a bed together. Johnny was gripping Dal's shirt like it was a knife. I could faintly see tears streaming down his face. I sighed and continued down the hall.  
I definitely wasn't prepared for this.  
Finally, after I walked through the entire hospital and smoked half a pack of smokes, I headed back to my brother's room.  
He was fast asleep on the bed with his blankets thrown to the ground. I sighed and watched the sun go up. I wouldn't say it was beautiful but it was tuff. I leaned back and sighed.  
I was going soft. Imagine a tough hood like me looking at a sunset. That's the kind of thing the Pony kid did. What's next?  
Ponyboy's POV  
I was so glad I was wrapped in Soda's arms. I had missed the feeling of him beside me. I had been so lonely back at home. I turned and looked at him closely for the first time. He had big bruises and burns on his face. I slid from his grip and snuck out of the room. I went into the waiting room and checked the news.  
"Kidnapped kids found! Kids who were kidnapped 2 weeks ago, were found in a burning building. We are waiting to get the details so stay tuned!" The announcer said on the TV and I took a seat near it to hear the rest of the story.  
I sat back and tried to relax. I just couldn't get the idea out of my head that the man had escaped. He was still out there and from what Johnny told me he wanted to kill all the Greasers.  
I shook my head to get all the thoughts away. I daydreamed too much. I stood up again and went down to Johnny's room and peeked inside. Johnny's eyes were glinting in the moonlight coming in from the window he was looking out of.  
I noticed Dally sleeping beside him like Soda does for me and I smiled. Even though I didn’t want to disturb them really, I knocked lightly on the door. Johnny flinched and looked at me with wide eyes, the peacefulness in the room gone for a second before he sighed and I walked in quietly.  
"Sorry." I said but he shook his head.  
"No, it's okay. ‘m Just a little nervous."  
"How've ya been?" I asked.  
"Okay I guess. I've had a hard time falling asleep." Johnny told me.  
"Hurt anywhere?"  
"Nah not really. Not as bad as last time." I knew what he was talking about. I was glad it wasn't as bad as last time. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, just listening to each other breathing.  
"Do you think he'll come back?" Johnny asked suddenly, breaking the calm silence.  
"I dunno." I told him and he sighed.  
"That’s what everyone tells me."  
Soda's POV  
I woke up in a cold sweat, panting hard. That was the worst nightmare I have ever had and I can't even remember it! I sat up carefully and looked around.  
That's when I noticed Pony was gone and I started to panic. What if that guy came and took him? What if he ran away again? What if he got hurt and couldn't get help?  
I sat up and my ribs flared but I ignored it and got out of bed, heading for the door when Darry walked in and effectively startled me. I stopped in my tracks and let out a relieved breath. Darry could do something.  
He just walked over though and lifted me off the cold floor and onto the bed.  
"What are you doing out of bed little buddy?" He asked.  
"Pony's gone." I whimpered, sounding more pitiful then I wanted.  
"He's just visiting Johnny. It's okay. How do you feel?"  
"Okay." He raised his eyebrows. I was never good at lying.  
"My ribs hurt." I mumbled. Darry laughed.  
We talked for a while until Dally came in, requesting his clothes.  
"Say please." I teased.  
Dallas glared and pulled his clothes out of the duffel bag. He started out of the doorway but turned around and stuck his tongue out at me.  
I laughed and reached for the bag myself so I could look through it. I opened each of Pony's books and found the one book he'd been reading after the first incident. 'Gone with the Wind.'  
"Alright. I gotta go deliver these clothes to the others. You'll be fine on your own?" Darry asked, wary of me getting out of bed again.  
"Ya Dar, I'm not 5." I told him with a light punch to the shoulder. Once he left I opened the book and flipped through the pages.  
Once I flipped through the book 5 times I flipped to a random page and found part where the southern boys ride into sure death underlined. I read the entire paragraph and couldn't figure out why Pony had underlined it so I flipped through again and was surprised to find a letter taped to the back. It read:  
'The doctor came in a while ago but I knew anyway. I keep getting tireder and tireder. Listen, I don't mind dying now. It's worth it. It's worth saving those kids. Their lives are worth more than mine, they have more to live for. Some of their parents came by to thank me and I know it was worth it. Tell Dally it's worth it. I'm just going to miss you guys. I've been thinking about it, and that poem, that guy that wrote it, he meant you're gold when you're a kid, like green. When you're a kid everything's new, dawn. It's just when you get used to everything that it's day. Like the way you dig sunsets, Pony. That's gold. Keep that way, it's a good way to be. I want you to tell Dally to look at one. He'll probably think you're crazy, but ask for me. I don't think he's ever really seen a sunset. And don't be so bugged over being a greaser. You still have a lot of time to make yourself be what you want. There's still lots of good in the world. Tell Dally. I don't think he knows. Your buddy, Johnny.'  
Tears streamed down my face. He really thought he was going to die. I wiped my eyes and put the book back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that okay? I really hope it was okay. Did Johnny's letter fit? I hope it did. :) The next chapter should be up sometime next week :) Please Review, follow and Favorite :)

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Let me know if I should continue posting it or not. Please review  
> 


End file.
